A Filha do Ministro
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: [COMPLETA! :] Arthur Weasley é agora Ministro e Gina, cansada de ser tão protegida e cercada, resolve fugir na companhia de seu pior inimigo...
1. Nova Vida

**Capítulo 1 – Nova Vida**

Gina levantou naquela manhã de verão e estava pronta para não ficar dentro daquela mansão mais um dia sequer. Colocou uma saia bem curta, bastante provocadora e uma blusa curta e decotada. Era assim que as garotas comuns se vestiam.

"Garotas comuns, Gina, não a filha do ministro", disse ela, para si mesma, tirando a saia e a blusa e colocando uma calça jeans e uma blusa justa.

Arrumou-se para o café, mas parou um pouco antes, na porta do quarto de Rony, de onde vinham alguns gemidos fortes.

Gina franziu o cenho.

"_Allohomora"_, sussurrou, e tentou a porta, mas ainda estava trancada. Franziu o cenho e então deu um sorriso maroto.

"FRED... JORGE!", berrou ela, enquanto abria a porta do quarto dos irmãos, mas encontrou-o completamente vazio. "Ah, é... a loja... como eu pude me esquecer... BOM, não importa! Cadê?"

Gina jogou-se embaixo da cama à procura do objeto mais sagrado que havia naquela casa. Ele se assemelhava àqueles dois copos ligados por um barbante, que os trouxas usavam para brincar de "telefone-sem-fio".

"Achei!", berrou Gina, pegando-o e correndo até o quarto do irmão.

"_Ah... Ron... Ah..."_, era mais do que Gina precisava ouvir.

Guardando o objeto dos irmãos dentro da bolsa, ela começou a espancar a porta.

"Hermione! Hermione-e-e-e-e-e!", berrou ela, num fingido tom de urgência "Os seus pais vieram buscá-la!"

Um "PUFT" fez-se ouvir lá dentro – provavelmente um dos dois havia caído da cama – e, depois de mais alguns barulhos estranhos, que Gina assemelhava com Hermione correndo como uma desesperada atrás de suas roupas, ela abriu a porta.

"O que você disse, Gina?", perguntou ela, com um sorriso amarelo "Meus pais? Eles estão aí?"

Gina ensaiou a maior cara de santa que encontrou.

"Oh, puxa, Mi, eu sinto muito! Achei que fossem eles, mas não eram!", depois, fazendo-se de santa, Gina deu as costas e saiu assobiando.

"O que foi?", perguntou Rony, surgindo um pouco depois.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho.

"Me lembre de, na próxima vez, usar um feitiço para que a Gina não consiga ouvir nada que nós fazemos lá dentro...", Ron corou "Vamos, você deixou uma coisa inacabada" e ela empurrou-o para dentro.

XxXxX

Gina sentou-se à mesa do café.

"Bom dia, querida", disse a Sra. Weasley que não havia se habituado muito bem às novas regras que era, simplesmente...

"PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, SRA. WEASLEY! **EU **SOU A COZINHEIRA, LARGUE ESSES PRATOS!", berrou Nyara, uma bruxinha rechonchuda, enquanto empurrava a ruiva rechonchuda para fora da cozinha.

"Oi, mãe!", fez Gina, se controlando para não rir da cena.

"Gina, por favor, fale para a srta. Que está usando a minha cozinha que eu lavarei quantos pratos eu quiser, pois eu mando nessa casa!"

"Bom, acho que você ouviu", a ruiva disse, dando de ombros.

Gina sentou-se na mesa e olhou para o calendário.

31 de Julho.

"Hoje é...", começou ela, mas sentiu um nó na garganta.

"O aniversário de Harry, querida", disse a sra. Weasley, pondo-se ao lado dela "Ainda sente falta dele?"

Gina sentiu os olhos embaçarem.

"Mãe, não quero falar sobre isso. Não hoje, não agora... não nunca", disse ela, levantando-se.

"Sinto muito, querida, mas hoje teremos uma festa em homenagem à ele e eu acho que você deva ir..."

"Eu não quero ir, mãe!"

"Sinto muito, mas você irá! Não há espaço para sentimentalismo, querida, deve prestar homenagem a ele como todos faremos!"

"Ele está morto, mãe!", retrucou Gina, e, sem dar atenção à mãe, subiu as escadas de novo.

XxXxX

"_Harry, pára!", disse Virgínia Weasley, enquanto o moreno corria atrás dela e a derrubou em um campo verde, onde tinham, de extra, um ruivo e uma morena sentados, aparentemente lendo um livro sobre Horcruxes, o assunto do momento. _

_Harry derrubou-a, na grama, e começou a fazer cócegas nela, tirando-lhe gargalhadas entrecortadas por repentinas faltas de ar devido às longas gargalhadas. _

"_Harry, acho que achamos algo!", berrou Hermione e Hary largou-a imediatamente "Sinto muito, Gin..." e abaixou-se, beijando sua testa, mas ambos sentiram uma vontade imensa de que aquele beijo tivesse sido em outro lugar "mas em algum lugar, lá fora, outras pessoas precisam de minha ajuda, e com certeza, não é para fazer cócegas". _

_Gina riu gostosamente do comentário e ele saiu, sentando-se junto com os amigos. _

_Eles eram assim, agora. Os beijos ferozes que tinham antes haviam ficado repentinamente proibidos, devido à preocupação anormal de Harry, e Gina o entendia. Agora eram como dois melhores amigos que anseiam, desesperadamente, pelo momento em que finalmente poderão ficar juntos._

XxXxX

_Naquela mesma noite, alguns dias antes da grande Guerra explodir, Harry puxara-a pela mão em meio aos corredores de Hogwarts. _

"_Harry...?"_

"_Shh...", fez ele, capturando os lábios dela num beijo longo, que fez com que ela estremecesse. Pensando agora sobre aquele fato, era como se ele soubesse que não sobreviveria. _

_Naquela noite, Harry a levou para uma das salas desocupadas da Grifinória e eles passaram a noite juntos, como se não houvesse amanhã, e, no entanto, houve. E tiveram muito menos amanhãs para Harry do que para qualquer outra pessoa presente àquela noite. _

XxXxX

Esse era o peso que Virgínia Weasley carregava.

Havia sido a primeira e última garota que Harry Potter havia dedicado de corpo e alma todo o seu carinho. A primeira noite de ambos havia sido juntos como poderia, algum dia, olhar para outro homem sabendo que o maior herói da história, seu grande amor, morrerá com ele em mente?

Virgínia limpou uma lágrima que estava por cair.

"Eu não vou à essa festa idiota!"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Uau!

Bom, eu não ia pôr os detalhes do Harry e da Gina numa fic que não tem nada a ver com eles, mas, se vocês quiserem, depois que a fic terminar, eu faço um bônus!

Bom, deixe-me explicar uma coisa, antes de mais nada:

Eu me sinto culpada fazendo fics EM HOGWARTS D/G depois de ter lido por dois motivos:

A - Como eu acho que o Harry vai morrer, é sacanagem deixar ele com o coração partido, ainda por cima.

B – Para não fazer a fama da Gina como a de puta que ilude o Potter e fica se agarrando com o Malfoy.

Espero que me entendam! heiuheuihe

Espero por reviews!

Um beijo,

Gii


	2. Dando o Fora

**Capítulo 2 – Dando o Fora**

Gina pegou uma saia e uma blusa decotada, as mesmas que havia vestido àquela manhã, pouco antes de flagrar seu irmão e Hermione num momento _muito_ íntimo.

"Sinceramente, ás vezes, eu não sei qual o problema dela!", Gina ouviu Rony comentando com Fred, muito provavelmente "Eu e Hermione estávamos no meu quarto... estudando... e ela começou a fazer um mini escândalo"

Isso era mentira! Como ele podia ser tão injusto?

Gina se arrumou e estava pondo algumas coisas em uma mala, pegou o celular e ligou o número que ela sabia de cor:

"Alô?", perguntou uma voz sonhadora, do outro lado da linha.

"Oi, Luna!", berrou ela, e Luna teve que afastar o telefone do ouvido para que seus tímpanos não explodissem com a voz aguda da garota.

"Oi, menina! Quanto tempo! Faz quase uma semana que a gente não se vê!"

"Hehe, é verdade!", disse Gina, rindo.

"Então, vai conseguir sair sem uma babá hoje?"

"Aiin, amiga, eu espero que sim", choramingou Gina, no telefone.

"Hum... Não me convenceu. Gin, não agüento mais aqueles brutamontes do seu lado, não que eles não sejam terrivelmente gatos, porque eles são, mas, amiga, você não pode nem dar uns catas num menino que, antes, ele têm que ver se ele não está com uma varinha, ou uma arma..."

"Não precisa me lembrar que a minha vida é um grande estrume de dragão, tá bom? Hoje eu vou sozinha!", disse a ruiva "Liga pro Col e avisa ele!"

"Certo, miga..."

"Que temos hoje?"

"_Rave_, na Baker"

"To dentro!"

Gina desligou o telefone, bem na hora que Lolla Springs, a governanta, abriu a porta de seu quarto.

"Onde vai vestida desse jeito?", perguntou ela.

Gina fingiu não ter ouvido e continuou a arrumar a mala.

"Onde vai, srta. Weasley?", perguntou sua governanta, enquanto a adolescente parecia disposta a pôr a saia mais curta que tivesse, a blusa mais decotada e estava prestes a sair correndo.

Gina hesitou, então virou-se para ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Para uma _rave_"

"Espero que saiba que a srta não tem permissão para tanto"

"Eu sei...", então, um sorrisinho formou-se em seus lábios "Por isso não estou pedindo por uma..."

Então, com um sorriso maroto, Gina abraçou a velhinha.

"Me deseje boa sorte!"

"A srta. não vai sair daqui, sinto muito", disse a mulher, inflexível.

"OK...", disse Gina "Acho que vou desistir"

A mulher olhou para ela desconfiada e Gina saiu do quarto, deu um sorriso quando abriu a mão, ali estava a Chave Mestra, pertencente à governanta.

XxXxX

Gina abriu o grande gabinete de seu pai e pegou o pó de Flú.

"_Beco Diagonal"_, berrou ela, jogando o pó e entrando nas chama, em seguida.

Em poucos segundos, Virgínia Weasley sumia pela lareira, deixando um pouco e carvão espalhado pelo chão e a Chave Mestra em cima da mesa do pai.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Espero que estejam gostando!

No próximo cap, muito mais!

Espero que dêem uma passada em "Aulas Particulares" e em "Os Segredos de Virgínia Weasley", caso queiram rir um pouco!

Se querem algo mais sério: "Conseqüências" está abordando um drama leve.

Espero por reviews!

Um beijo imenso.

Gii


	3. Rave, Aí Vamos Nós!

**Capítulo 3 – Rave, aí vamos nós!**

Gina saiu da lareira da Floreios e Borrões sem maiores complicações, ninguém a reconheceu e ela correu para a frente da loja, esperando por Collin, que prometeu encontrar com ela lá em cinco minutos.

Collin apareceu no seu carro e Gina pulou dentro rindo que nem uma louca.

"Para uma representante do ministério, você está realmente libertina, miga!", disse Collin, em tom de aprovação, depois de olhar para a saia curta e para o decote da blusa.

Gina corou furiosamente.

"Eu queria inovar", disse ela, depois pigarreou "Então, o que vamos fazer?"

"Passar na casa da Luna, é claro!", disse ele, rindo "Nós não podemos ir _assim_ para uma _rave_, né, querida?"

Gina recostou-se no banco e observou maravilhada tudo à sua volta.

"Uau, fazia tanto tempo...", disse ela, tocando o vidro com a ponta dos dedos e sentindo o frio lhe arrepiar "O que tem feito de bom? E o William, como está?"

"Aiiin, miga...", falou Collin, amuado "Terminamos!"

"Jura? Nossa, mas por quê?", perguntou Gina, impressionada "Ele era louco por você!"

"Nhai, amiga! Os homens são assim, o melhora fazer é ir para uma _rave_ e pegar o primeiro gatinho que eu achar e que me der bola é claro!", disse Collin, visivelmente mais animado "O Will vai se arrepender de ter me chutado!"

"Tenho certeza de que irá!", sorriu Gina, voltando, então, a atenção para a paisagem à sua volta.

XxXxX

"Miga, você conseguiu!", berrou Luna, correndo e dando um abraço na ruiva.

"Eu falei que eu ia!"

Collin chegou com uma bolsa cheia de artefatos de cosmética e todos riram.

"Meu bem, quanto tempo faz que você não faz uma hidratação?", perguntou Collin, tocando o cabelo de Gina, horrorizado.

"Muito tempo, Col... _Muito tempo_...", murmurou ela, feliz por estar com os amigos.

XxXxX

Gina se olhou no espelho e conseguiu se achar bonita.

Tinha tirado a saia e a blusa (eram muito vulgares, segundo dissera Collin "Amiga, você vai dançar ou ganhar dinheiro noite afora" e isso fez com que Gina resolvesse que, talvez, aquela roupa não fosse adequada para uma noitada) e agora usava uma calça jeans preta com umas manchas um pouco mais claras, junto com isso, vinha uma blusa de lã preta com gola alta e, então, um tênis, para ficar mais confortável.

Os cabelos estavam completamente hidratados e uma escova faz milagres.

"Amiga, você vai ficar com uns três, no mínimo!", alegrou-se Collin, enquanto a rodeava, satisfeito com o que conseguira fazer.

Então, Luna entrou colocando os dedos sobre o lábio, fazendo um "shh", enquanto com a outra mão, tapava o telefone, depois pegou-o novamente.

"Não, sr. Weasley, não vi a Gina", disse ela, encostando-se na escrivaninha, enquanto descascava uma laranja e levava até a boca "Ah, claro, se eu vir ela... eu ligo!"

Ela ficou mais um tempo em silêncio.

"Bom, mas isso não aconteceria se vocês a proibissem de fazer tudo...", adicionou Luna "Ok, vocês não têm que **me** convencer... ahn... Tchau, sr. Weasley... Ah, o quê? Eu e o Collin? Vamos numa _rave_... digo..."

Gina sentiu perder o controle sobre as pernas, pegou o telefone da mão dela e desligou-o.

"Você é louca? Eles vão botar todos os aurores nessa _rave_ maldita e vão me achar!", brigou Gina, olhando-a com dureza.

Luna continuou com suas feições sonhadoras e disse:

"Cala a boca, Gina! Hoje a noite é nossa! Vambora que tá quase na hora!", berrou ela, e os três saíram, rindo.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **OoOoOoOh!

Próximo capítulo: detalhes sobre a _rave e _**O LINDO DRACO MALFOY, É CLARO**

Espero por umas 15 reviews para postar o cap. 4!

Um beijo imenso,

Gii


	4. Na Rave

**Capítulo 4 – Na Rave... **

Quando os três chegaram lá, a _rave_ já estava à mil. Adolescentes e menores de vinte e nove anos estavam engalfinhados, dançando tão juntos que, ás vezes, era difícil falar quando terminava um e quando começava o outro.

"Você está louco?", perguntou Gina, ao ver Collin piscando para um moreno que dava a metade do tamanho do loiro "Se ele não for _gay_, você tá..."

Mas então, o moreno piscou de volta, com um sorrisinho maroto.

"Bem... Eu e a Luna vamos indo... Divirta-se!", sorriu Gina, enquanto o amigo aproximava-se do enorme moreno para um papinho 'casual' que a ruiva tinha quase certeza que acabaria em uns malhos entre os dois.

A idéia, no começo da amizade, quando descobriu as preferências de Collin, era quase repulsiva, mas, depois de algum tempo, acabou por acostumar-se, embora, às vezes, Collin pegasse caras tão bonitinho que ela tinha vontade de matá-lo.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, três latinhas de cerveja e um pouco de música altamente dançante, Gina já tinha esquecido e – temporariamente – superado todos os seus problemas.

Foi quando sua música favorita começou a tocar.

Com um berro, Gina começou a dançar a música, alegremente.

"Gina, você está um pouco alta, não acha?", perguntou Luna, um pouco preocupada.

Gina de uma risada longa.

"Eu estou bem!", disse.

"_Okay_... Eu vou no banheiro, não saía daqui!", alertou-a Luna, com uma voz responsável que não se encaixava com ela.

Gina continuou dançando enquanto pensava sobre a letra da música.

"Ahn... Como assim?", perguntou ela, para um casal que se agarrava ao lado dela "Por quê?", perguntou Gina, enquanto divagava sobre a letra da música.

O casal olhou-a erguendo a sobrancelha e depois, rindo, voltaram a se beijar.

"_**Acho** que eu **talvez** esteja um **pouquinho** alta!"_, pensou Gina, séria, enquanto o trecho da música continuava a bater na sua cabeça.

Gina continuou em seus profundos pensamentos quando Luna chegou, correndo e arfando.

"Gina, são os aurores!", alarmou-a Luna, apontando para um grupo de trintões que se destacavam no meio do alvoroço da _rave_.

"Ótimo, o que eu faço?", perguntou, exasperada.

"Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come...", disse Gina, sonhadoramente "Mas, correndo, você tem um pouco mais de vida"

Gina, confusa, assentiu.

"Certo", e começou a se perder e sumir no meio daqueles milhares de adolescentes que mais pareciam estar estabelecendo um tipo de relação sexual via dança do que qualquer outra coisa.

Gina começou a correr, primeiro, meio bamba devido a baixa resistência à bebida, mas logo com firmeza devido à adrenalina".

"Vem comigo", disse uma voz em seu ouvido, e, quando ela virou-se, estava em frente à Draco Malfoy.

"Como é que é?", perguntou ela, incrédula "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com _você_"

"Prefere ficar aqui e ser pega por _eles_?", perguntou ele, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Gina olhou-o estupefata.

"Bom ponto"

Draco pegou-a pela mão e começou a puxá-la no meio da multidão, rapidamente, olhando, ás vezes, para trás.

"Eles nos estão seguindo", advertiu Malfoy.

Gina revirou os olhos.

"É para isso que eles são pagos, Malfoy, não é para proteger os demais bruxos, é para** pegar no meu pé**!"

O loiro deu um risinho quando empurrou a garota para um canto onde tinha um bando de adolescentes se agarrando.

Os olhos do loiro varreram rapidamente o local.

"Tem um aproximando-se", alertou ele.

"Ótimo, e o que eu faço?", perguntou Gina, a contragosto.

"Bom, você tem duas alternativas, ou você se entrega ou...", o ex-sonserino deu um sorrisinho maroto "a gente se mistura com eles"

"O quê?", perguntou ela, incrédula "Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"Prefere se entregar?"

Gina respirou fundo, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e deixou que Malfoy fizesse o resto, ele puxou-a pela cintura e os dois se beijaram.

"_Hum... Ele beija bem..."_, pensou Gina _"NÃO, NÃO! ELE BEIJA MAL! TERRIVELMENTE MAL! ECOUT! QUE NOJO!", _forçou-se Gina a pensar.

Embora o beijo estivesse muito bom, Malfoy obrigou-se a abrir um dos olhos, o auror estava ali, muito próximo deles, rapidamente, Draco começou a puxá-la para o meio dos jovens que, se antes estavam se beijando ardentemente, agora faziam outra coisa.

"Não!", berrou Gina, séria "Com _isso_ eu não vou me misturar!", berrou ela, séria.

Draco fez uma cara de desdém.

"E você acha que eu ia querer fazer _isso_ com você, Weasley? Um beijo, tudo bem, não tem nada demais, mas _isso_ já seria demais!", atirou ele, de volta "Vamos, dê-me a mão e vamos correr, despistamos os aurores.

Malfoy começou a puxá-la pelo monte de pessoas que continuavam dançando louca e freneticamente, ocasionalmente, o casal era observador, já que, juntos, tinham uma beleza estonteante.

Gina percebeu quando uma menina pôs-se a dançar de maneira sensual – ou, pelo menos, a própria julgava desta maneira – e roçando-se no loiro que, com um sorriso convencido, empurrou-a e continuou a puxar Gina pela mão.

"Convencido", murmurou Gina, fechando a cara.

"Ingrata", atirou ele de volta, e Gina assustou-se por ele tê-la ouvido, sendo que ela apenas murmurara.

Malfoy avistou, então, a porta nos fundos da boate, com a varinha em mãos, ele berrou "_Alohomora!"_, e a porta abriu-se assim que ele a chutou.

Gina continuou silêncio, observando enquanto ele a conduzia para atrás das latas de lixo, o cheiro fez com que Gina fizesse uma careta.

"Pssiu...", fez ele, puxando-a para mais perto "Fique quieta"

Os aurores saíram, olhando para os lados.

"Eles devem ter aparatado", disse o primeiro.

"O que faremos, então?"

"Avisaremos o ministro, o que mais há para se fazer?", perguntou o outro, em tom óbvio.

Quando os dois aurores saíram, fecharam a porta com força atrás deles.

"Bom... E agora?", perguntou Gina, séria.

"E agora o quê, Weasley?", perguntou ele.

"O que faremos?"

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Você, eu não sei... Eu estou viajando pela Europa", disse Draco, como se estivesse falando com um qualquer.

"Fugindo, você quer dizer", sugeriu Gina, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O loiro revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Você é um exemplo de gratidão, sabia?", falou ele, secamente, enquanto levantava-se do esconderijo.

"E não pedi para que me ajudasse! Aliás, por que o fez?", perguntou Gina, repentinamente, pondo-se de frente para ele.

"Não é por nada!", retrucou o loiro, revirando os olhos "Bom, então, eu vou indo!"

"Eu vou junto!", berrou Gina, apressando-se para ficar ao lado do garoto.

"O quê?", perguntou Malfoy, rindo com deboche.

"Eu não posso voltar para casa!", retrucou a ruiva "Quando quis me salvar devia ter previsto que eu não largaria do seu pé, são as conseqüências, meu caro!", disse Gina, dando de ombros.

Revirando os olhos, ele abriu a porta do carro para ela. Ele estava estacionado bem perto de onde eles estavam, quase como se soubesse que o dono ia precisar dele.

"Entra aí, mas... _ouça_... Se me encher o saco, eu te jogo no meio da estrada, com o carro em movimento", disse, sério.

Gina, rindo, entrou no carro.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Bom, esse capítulo tá um pouco estranho.

Em breve nós entenderemos as intenções dele ao fazer isso!

E a Gina tá tão boazinha, né? Lembrem-se: Bêbada.

Heuheiueheuiheiuh

Até a próxima!

Bom, por favor, reviews!

E, siiim, eu gostaria que vocês passassem nas outras fics!

Beijos,

Gii


	5. A Pior Ressaca de Todas

**Capítulo 5 – A Pior Ressaca De Todas**

Quando Gina acordou na manhã seguinte, sua cabeça latejava e ela estava deitada em uma cabana, Draco Malfoy estava ao seu lado, em um saco de dormir. A ruiva olhou para o loiro, desesperada.

"_O que eu to fazendo aqui? Por que eu não lembro de nada... AI! MINHA CABEÇA TÁ DOENDO!"_, pensou Gina, massageando as têmporas, então, o loiro começou a se mover e, lentamente, sentou-se.

"Ah, a madame acordou", disse ele, em tom de deboche, enquanto saía do saco de dormir e passava as mãos nos cabelos loiros.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui com **você**?", perguntou Gina, enojada, saindo da cabana, mas assim que o vento frio da manhã bateu contra o seu corpo quente, parece que a dor de cabeça aumentou horrores.

"Você está bem?", perguntou Draco, saindo da cabana, enquanto Gina olhava em volta. Tinha somente uma casa, há alguns metros deles.

"Eu preciso ir naquela casa...", murmurou Gina, ignorando o comentário de Draco e indo em direção à casa, Draco colocou os sapatos e, com um aceno da varinha, desamassou as roupas, depois, começou a correr atrás da ruiva.

"Weasley, espera!"

"Você me seqüestrou, Draco Malfoy!", berrou ela, voltando-se para ele, brava "Eu vou **agora mesmo** ligar para o meu pai e você vai para Azkaban!"

"Eu não te seqüestrei, Weasley, **por Merlim**! O que eu ia querer com você? Se você já se esqueceu, eu fui **inocentado**!", disse ele, quase cantando vitória.

"É, mas eu não esqueço do diário que **você** me deu e que quase me levou à **morte!**", berrou Gina, sem olhar para ele.

"Ah, **qual é**?", perguntou ele, quase berrando "Foi o meu **pai** e você sabe disso!"

"Ah, dá tudo no mesmo!", resmungou a ruiva "Cedo ou tarde, você vai... AIIIII...", berrou ela, amparando a cabeça com as mãos "**Isso dói**!"

"Bom, vai doer menos amanhã", disse Draco, com um sorrisinho de escárnio que Gina preferiu ignorar.

_Ballroom scene, but the fire underneath._

**Cenas de um baile, mas o fogo "vem por baixo" **

_Gonna eat you alive,_

**Comerá você vivo**

_Gonna bring you to your knees._

**Vai te deixar de joelhos**

Então, algumas memórias atacaram Gina.

Ela dançando.

Ela bêbada.

Ela fugindo.

Ela encontrando com Malfoy.

Ele ajudando-a a fugir.

Eles se beijando, e...

**Ela o intimando a levá-la com ele**.

Gina sentiu as bochechas pinicando, então o Malfoy estava certo. Ela quase o obrigara a levá-la com ele.

"Lembrou, né?", perguntou ele, rindo com escárnio.

Gina engoliu em seco.

Havia implorado para ficar na companhia daquele ser desprezível, como **mesmo bêbada**, ela podia ter sido tão idiota?

_Went out drinking late last night,_

**Sai para beber ontem a noite,**

_I had a blast._

**Eu tive uma explosão**

_But now the morning light has come_

**Mas agora a luz da manhã veio**

_and kicked my ass._

**E chutou minha bunda.**

Gina ficou em silêncio, e quando as nuvens que tapavam o sol, já bem adiantado, se moveram, devido ao vento, Gina quase soltou um berro. A claridade fez com que ela tivesse que franzir o cenho, para se acostumar com a claridade e, no entanto, tinha vontade de morrer.

"Tenha piedade e só me mate!", murmurou Gina, quase chorando.

"Quê? Como assim?", perguntou Malfoy, erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto a casa se aproximava.

"Por que você não me avisou que doía tanto?"

"Porque eu não sou seu amigo, para mim, tanto faz você viva ou você morta, mas, **agora**, eu preciso que você esteja viva, para eu entregar logo você ao seu pai e poder me livrar!"

"Não, você não pode fazer iss...", mas então, Gina parou, levou a mão contra a boca, e bateu com força na porta da casa.

Uma senhora de idade atendeu e Gina a empurrou, e entrou na casa, murmurando um: "Sinto muito, onde fica o banheiro?", a mulher, perplexa, falou "Segunda, à esquerda" e Gina saiu correndo, derrapando no chão de madeira.

_I've got the worst hangover ever_

**Eu tenho a pior ressaca de todas**

_I'm crawling to the bathroom again_

**Estou rastejando pro banheiro de novo**

_It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again_

**E dói tanto que eu nunca mais vou beber de novo**

Gina se jogou na privada e começou a vomitar, enquanto Draco estava parado, sem graça, olhando para a confusa senhora.

"Er... É... Eu sinto muito sobre... _isso_", disse ele, com um pouco de desgosto.

"Oh, está tudo bem... Eu acho... Vocês não são aquelas pestinhas que estão pichando a nossa parede, são?", perguntou ela, cruzando o braço, e só então ele viu aquele objeto trouxa de amassar massa – um tipo de rolo – nas mãos da mulher.

"Não!", disse Draco, rapidamente "Não somos nada disso, ela só está passando mal..."

"Oh, certo...", disse a mulher, sorrindo "Gostaria de entrar?"

Draco olhou, receoso, para a casa trouxa, depois, para a porta fechada do banheiro.

"Hum... OK, obrigado!"

_And by my seventh shot I was invincible_

**Lá pela segunda garrafa, eu era invencível**

_I would have never thought I'd be this miserable_

**Eu nunca imaginei que ficaria tão miserável**

"_Oh, Merlim..."_, murmurou Gina, quando se levantou, apertou a descarga e ligou a torneira, fazendo um bochecho. Olhou para os lados e, com um feitiço, tirou o hálito ruim da boca.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta e perguntou-se se, algum dia, a dor de cabeça ia passar.

Abriu a porta e encarou um Draco Malfoy, sentado no sofá, conversando com a senhora que abrira a porta.

"Eu... sinto muito", disse Gina, sem se dirigir à ninguém em especial, mas, na verdade, querendo desculpar-se com ambos.

_I've got the worst hangover ever_

**Tenho a pior ressaca de todas**

_I'm rolling back and forth on the bed_

**Estou rolando na cama**

_I'm worked so bad that I'm never gonna drink again_

**E estou trabalhando tão mal que eu nunca vou beber de novo**

Gina sentou-se ao lado de Draco e fitou a mulher, com interesse e envergonhada. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos e a mulher fitou-a, sorrindo.

"Está tudo bem, querida?", perguntou, genuinamente.

"Oh, sim..."

"Quem tá aí, muié?", perguntou um velho que andava com bengala.

"Oh, são dois jovenzinhos muito adoráveis, a moça precisou usar o nosso banheiro! Eles não formam um casal adorável?", perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho emocionado "Me lembra de quando nós éramos mais novos e nos apaixonamos..."

Gina e Draco reviraram os olhos.

"Senhora, acho que você..."

"São mais dois daquele pestinhas imundos que ficam bêbados sem motivos aparentes e vem acampar para... você sabe... se divertirem... depois vêem em casa querendo usar nosso banheiro para vomitar?", perguntou o homem, de maneira grosseira.

Gina recuou.

Como poderia dizer que ela havia ficado bêbada, sem nenhum motivo aparente, implorara para seu pior inimigo para que ele a levasse com ele para algum lugar, longe dos olhos vigilantes do pai e, embora não para ter relações sexuais, mas também havia acampado com o loiro e ido bater na porta do casal para usar seu banheiro para vomitar?

"Não... Eu só estava... bom, bêbada... porque nós estávamos comemorando!", disse Gina, rapidamente, pegando a mão de Draco e segurando-a com força "Nós nos casamos!"

"Como é que é?", perguntou Malfoy, perplexo, mas baixo e só ela pôde ouvir, ela, então, deu de ombros e lançou-lhe um olhar feroz "Não é, _querido_?"

Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Er... É claro que é verdade!", disse, sorrindo para o casal "Nos casamos ontem!"

"Ai, que amor!", disse a mulher, limpando os olhos com um lencinho "Viu? Eu sabia que eles não eram nenhum daqueles _punks_..."

"_Punks_ malditos!", cuspiu o velho "Então, já que é o primeiro dia de vocês como casados, que tal um café da manhã? Acho que a velha Clotilde fez comida demais, para variar!"

"Oh! Eu adoraria que vocês comessem conosco!", sorriu a velha senhora, pondo-se de pé.

"Na verdade...", começou Draco, mas Gina pisou com força no seu pé.

"Nos adoraríamos", e puxou Draco pela mão para um lado mais afastado "Só precisamos de uma conversa... entre... _marido e mulher_"

"Certo, certo...", disse a mulher, trocando sorrisos com o homem "Estamos na cozinha"

Quando os dois sumiram, Draco Malfoy substituiu a cara de bom samaritano por uma de assassino serial:

"Você está **louca**? Casados?", perguntou ele, sério e irritado.

_Won't someone just kill me?_

**Ninguém pode só me matar?**

_Put me out of my misery_

**Me tirar dessa miséria**

_I'm making deals with god_

**Estou fazendo acordos com Deus**

_I'll do anything_

**Eu faço qualquer coisa**

"Desculpa, é tudo o que eu consegui pensar!", disse ela, apressadamente.

"Não", disse ele, sério "Eu não te desculpo! Você tem problemas mentais?", disse ele, asperamente, mas sem berrar.

Mesmo assim, a cabeça de Gina começou a doer e ela sentiu lágrimas vindo aos olhos, então, a senhora colocou a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha.

"Está tudo bem?"

Na hora, Draco passou o braço pela cintura de Gina, a abraçando.

"Não, não... estamos só... conversando"

Gina sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele, era gostoso. E a sensação de ter o corpo bem feito de Malfoy pressionado contra o seu também não era nada mal.

"_Gina, pelo amor de Merlim, **controle-se**!"_, pensou, séria.

Então, a cabeça deu outra pontada e ela gemeu baixinho.

De repente, aquele gemido baixo que Gina soltou de dor fez com que ele todo se arrepiasse. Gina tinha um corpo bonito, e um rosto depor inveja em qualquer modelo, e ele se pegou imaginando se...

"_Por Merlim, **controle seus hormônios**, Draco Malfoy!"_, berrou uma voz em sua cabeça.

Gina estava concentrada em outra coisa, com a cabeça encostada no peito de Draco Malfoy, ela começou a rezar: _"Merlim, eu juro que se você me sarar dessa ressaca, eu volto para casa e nunca mais vou sumir! Vou ficar sentadinha na minha cama vendo desenho animado, eu juro! Sare essa dor de cabeça ou eu vou pedir para o Malfoy me fazer um favor e me matar, e... hum... que cheiro bom..."_, Gina ergueu a cabeça e viu que o cheiro vinha da cozinha.

"Vamos comer!", animou-se Gina, afastando-se do corpo de Draco.

E, repentinamente, os dois ficaram um tanto chateados quanto a isso.

_Make it stop please!_

**Faça parar, por favor!**

_Make it stop please!_

**Faça parar, por favor!**

Gina sentou-se na mesa, a cabeça ardendo.

Piscar os olhos doía.

Pensar doía.

Mastigar doía.

As lágrimas estavam se acumulando nos olhos, e ela estava quase chorando de tanta dor. Mas tinha que agüentar forte.

"Você está bem... _querida_?", perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"É só a minha cabeça", choramingou Gina "Ela tá doendo..."

"Oh, querida, eu devo ter um remédio para dor de cabeça aqui em algum lugar", disse a bondosa velhinha, após servir Gina uma quantia bem generosa de suco de laranja e levantar-se em direção aos velhos armários.

_Make it stop please!_

**Faça parar, por favor!**

_Make it stop please!_

**Faça parar, por favor!**

Quando Gina estava na metade do copo de suco de laranja e soltava gemidos leves de dor, a idosa senhora chegou com um comprimido branco.

"Vai te ajudar... um pouco... pelo menos!", sorriu a senhora, esticando o comprimido, de maneira que Gina o pegou e tomou-o, acompanhado do suco.

"Não funcionou", disse Gina, choramingando "Minha cabeça **ainda** dói..."

"Calma, tem que esperar fazer efeito!", indignou-se a velhinha "Nunca tomou remédio antes?"

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo: "Aew, Weasley, parabéns! Conseguiu o que queria?".

Gina olhou para baixo, tristonha.

_I've got the worst hangover ever_

**Tenho a pior ressaca de todas**

_I'm crawling to the bathroom again_

**Estou rastejando pro banheiro de novo**

_It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again_

**E dói tanto que eu nunca beberei novamente**

"É que eu... não costumo... ficar mal", disse Gina, lentamente.

"Oh, está tudo bem, querida, e..."

Então, Gina sentiu o estômago começar a dar reviravoltas e pôs-se de pé:

"Se importar se eu usar seu banheiro... _de novo_?", perguntou, em pânico, com a voz abafada pela mão.

"Claro", disse a mulher, sentando-se na mesa.

Gina saiu correndo e Draco ficou brincando com a torrada, sem de fato comê-la.

Certo, Virgínia estava **realmente** começando a envergonhá-lo com esses acessos de ressaca. Como se fosse tão terrível assim, uma dorzinha de cabeça.

_I'll probably never drink again_

**Eu provavelmente nunca mais vou beber**

_I may not ever drink again_

**Eu devo nunca mais beber**

_At least not til next weekend_

**Pelo menos, até o próximo fim de semana**

"Nunca mais eu vou beber!", disse Gina, determinada, enquanto dava descarga e usava o mesmo feitiço para limpar o seu hálito e tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca.

Mas, de repente, pensar era um pouco complicado e sentiu a dor começar a passar lentamente e uma alegria meio boba se instalou dentro dela, saiu rindo do banheiro e entrou na cozinha, com um sorriso bobo, sentando-se no colo de Draco Malfoy.

"Oi, meu marido lindo!", disse ela, com um sorriso animado.

O loiro olhou para ela, confuso.

"Gina, o quê...?"

"Heiuheiuheiuhe", riu a ruiva, descontroladamente "Você fica tão lindo sem graça, sabia?"

"Ahn...", Draco olhou para os senhores de idade, sentados no outro extremo da mesa, fitando a cena com naturalidade "O que você deu para ela, exatamente?"

"O remédio, em algumas pessoas, elas ficam relaxadas e em outras, bem... o inverso!", ela sorriu para a cena "Acho, que no caso dela, foi o inverso"

O contato de Gina contra a sua perna deixou-o repentinamente sem fôlego. E o fato de que ela agora havia mudado de posição, ficando de frente para ele e de costa para os anfitriões fez com que ele sentisse um misto de terror com uma estranha satisfação e ansiedade.

"Gina... tem... tem gente vendo", disse ele, fechando os olhos para controlar um ímpeto repentino. Seu cérebro queria empurrá-la de seu colo, mas seu corpo queria puxá-la para mais perto e beijá-la com intensidade.

"Ora, não se importem conosco!", disse o velhinho, que parecia bastante interessado na cena que ocorria.

Draco pegou a varinha e, discretamente, usou uma azaração que fez com que Gina voltasse a ficar sóbria – ou pelo menos, menos alegre.

"O quê...?", perguntou ela, sem graça, ao ver-se sentada no colo do rapaz loiro, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele.

"Oi, minha _noivinha querida_", disse ele, simpático, mas os olhos traíam suas palavras "Dá para deixar esse tipo de atitude para quando estivermos sozinhos?"

Gina corou furiosamente e pôs-se de pé.

"Sentimos muito incomodar, já estamos de saída. Obrigada por tudo", agradeceu Gina, corando furiosamente e saindo de lá de cabeça baixa, para esconder as bochechas rosadas.

_I'm never gonna drink again_

**Eu nunca beberei novamente **

Gina escancarou a porta e saiu, tentando manter-se calma.

"Espera aí, Virgínia!", berrou Draco, abrindo a porta e correndo atrás dela.

"Me deixa!", resmungou ela, quando sentiu uma mão dele em seu ombro "**Me deixa em paz**!", e levou uma das mãos até os olhos, limpando umas lágrimas de vergonha que começaram a escorrer dos seus olhos.

Draco, estático e sem saber o que fazer, puxou-a pelo ante-braço para um abraço.

"Desculpa", murmurou Gina, depois de uma fungada.

"Tá tudo bem... Você tá melhor?", pergunta ele, estranhamente carinhoso.

Gina não respondeu, mas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

"O treco de você sentar no meu colo mais tarde...", disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Malfoy!", berrou ela, com a voz trêmula.

"Calma, é brincadeira!", disse ele, aproximando-se do carro e abrindo a porta para ela, enquanto recolhia a cabana e os sacos de dormir, pondo-os no porta-malas.

"Vamos?", perguntou ele, entrando.

"Me lembre de nunca mais beber?", pediu ela, olhando-o com os olhos brilhando.

"Lembro", sorriu ele, ligando o carro e os dois saíram para a cidade mais próxima.

_Continua..._

**N/A: AMEI ESSE CAPÍTULO!**

**UM AVISO: MINHAS AULAS COMEÇARAM, ENTÃO AS ATUALIZAÇÕES SERÃO MENOS FREQÜENTES, POOOR FAVOR, COMENTEM, DO CONTRÁRIO, ABANDONAREI A FIC. U.U **

Pô, o povo aqui só funciona na base da chantagem! xD

Bom, é isso, por favor, me deixem feliz!

Estamos sentindo alguma coisa entre os dois?

Bom, espero que estejam gostando!

Um beijo,

Gii


	6. Estranhas Reações

**Capítulo 6 – Estranhas Reações**

"Melhor?", perguntou Draco, olhando para Gina com o rabo dos olhos.

"Muito, obrigada", disse Gina, pausadamente "Sinto muito por... você sabe...", murmurou, olhando pela janela, sem coragem de fitá-lo nos olhos.

"Bom... Não é nada do qual **eu** tenha motivos para me envergonhar", disse ele, dando de ombros e virando na primeira cidade que encontrou.

"Onde vamos?", perguntou Gina, interessada.

"Ligar, você tem que ligar para o seu pai ou daqui a pouco vão ter aurores por todos os cantos e eu vou ser preso por seqüestro, sendo que nós dois sabemos que a verdade não é _bem_ essa..."

"Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, vai?", perguntou Gina, com um longo suspiro, enquanto massageava as têmporas, com medo que aquela horrível dor de cabeça voltasse.

"Não enquanto você estiver sob o teto do **meu** carro!", riu-se o loiro, com um meio sorriso que Gina não pôde deixar de perceber que ficava **incrivelmente **sexy nele.

Draco parou o carro na frente de uma pequena lanchonete trouxa, e Gina pôde ver um olhar enojado e desgostoso que ele lançou para o lugar que era pequeno e sujo, com uma vitrine cheia de comidas gordurosas.

"Vamos, Virgínia, vamos comprar um cartão telefônico e você vai ligar para o seu pai!", resmungou o loiro, abrindo a porta e saindo, contornando o carro e abrindo-a para a ruiva.

Gina sorriu, agradecida, mas logo fechou a cara e desceu do carro, olhando para tudo em volta.

"Eu preciso de roupas!", disse ela, pensativa, enquanto olhava em volta.

"Você trouxe dinheiro?", perguntou o loiro, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Gina olhou para ele, sarcástica.

"É claro que eu trouxe, além do mais, eu tinha planejado tudo desde o começo do ano... Fugir com o cara que eu mais odeio, você sabe, é o sonho de toda a garota", resmungou, cruzando os braços "É lógico que eu não pensei em **todos** os detalhes, oras!"

O _ex-sonserino_ revirou os olhos.

"Eis a diferença entre uma pessoa e um coelho! As pessoas **pensam**!", disse ele, sério.

"Eu não sou um coelho!", reclamou Gina, séria, apressando-se para parar na frente dele.

"Você, eu não sei, mas sua mãe **com certeza** o é! Sete filhos! Em que mundo ela vive?", perguntou ele, exasperado.

"Draco Malfoy, retire o que disse!", berrou a ruiva, empurrando-o com força, de modo que as costas dele bateram contra o carro.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, o loiro, surpreso, respirava rapidamente.

"Não", sibilou ele "Eu **não** retiro de maneira **alguma** o que eu disse"

Gina, possessa, encaixou-se entre as pernas dele, segurando-o pelo colarinho, e puxando-o para mais perto, seus narizes estavam quase se tocando.

"Retire!", disse ela, fazendo seu hálito doce bater contra o rosto dele e, se antes ele respirava rapidamente, agora respirava lentamente, fitando-a, um tanto quanto pasmo.

"Eu...", ele engoliu em seco.

"_Não, senhor, DRACO MALFOY, você está terminantemente **proibido** de beijar essa garota! Afaste-se! **Afaste-se**, por Merlim!"_

Mas ele não conseguia, tudo nela parecia paralisá-lo. Os olhos dele alternavam dos olhos para os lábios dela, e percebeu que a respiração dos dois estava leve.

"Eu...", tentou Draco novamente "Eu... não... Eu..."

Gina olhava para ele e sentiu quando ele aproximou um pouco mais o rosto fazendo os narizes dos dois roçarem levemente e os lábios quase se encostarem.

Draco arregalou os olhos ao perceber o quão perto estava da ruiva, e engolindo em seco, sentiu que não tinha mais controle sobre o seu próprio corpo. Sentiu seus braços envolvendo sua cintura e tinha inclinado um pouco mais o rosto, de modo que seus narizes não mais roçavam, mas que ele sentia o cheiro adocicado da pele dela.

Num ato desesperado, ele conseguiu controlar a sua voz e sussurrou, a única coisa que ele sabia perfeitamente que cortaria todo aquele clima...

"_Eu não retiro o que eu disse"_, sussurrou e Gina arregalou os olhos.

Gina ficou séria, depois de perplexa e teve que se conter para não se aproveitar da posição que estava e dar-lhe uma joelhada nos países baixos.

"_Pensando bem..."_, pensou Gina, dando um sorrisinho maroto.

"Retire, Malfoy, para o seu próprio bem", murmurou ela, ao pé do ouvido dele, num sussurro doce, que o fez ficar completamente arrepiado.

"Não...", rebateu ele, de volta, tentando juntar todo o seu auto-controle que parecia estar se esvaindo.

"OK... nesse caso, você não me deixa nenhuma alternativa...", disse ela, com uma fingida cara de desapontamento, no momento que seu joelho cortou rapidamente a curta distância que separava ele do órgão reprodutor do loiro que arfou e quase deu um berro de dor, mas a ruiva tapou-lhe a boca.

"Shhh...", resmungou ela "Sem escândalos, nós não queremos chamar atenção, certo?", perguntou ela, piscando um olho enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos loiros platinados, como se os acariciando "Bom garoto"

Draco tinha lágrimas nos olhos de dor, e estava quase vesgo, tentando segurar o grito. A mão de Gina continuava impiedosamente sobre sua boca, evitando um grito de agonia, quando ela sentiu a respiração dele começando a se normalizar, soltou a boca dele e, quase imediatamente correu para dentro da loja.

Um homem bastante simpático a atendeu.

"O que deseja, senhorita?"

"Ahn... Um cartão telefônico de trinta unidades, por favor!", disse Gina, olhando atônita para o loiro que tentava recuperar o controle sobre as pernas. Olhava-a como se estivesse prestes a matá-la.

Ele entregou-lhe o cartão e disse que eram duas libras. Gina ficou em silêncio, fitando-o, e depois deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

"Ahn... Espera só um segundinho!"

Saiu correndo em direção a Draco e, em uma distância segura, perguntou:

"Tem **alguma** possibilidade de você me emprestar duas libras?", perguntou, com um sorriso amarelo imenso.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso e Gina teve certeza que não havia possibilidade **alguma** de ele emprestar-lhe nem mesmo um chiclete naquele momento.

"OK... Entendi o recado!", disse, voltando para o homem do bar "Olhe, eu não tenho dinheiro, mas, veja!", e tirou os brincos que usava, não eram de ouro, mas eram bem bonitos "Você aceita isso como forma de pagamento? Quero dizer, você deve ser casado, ou ter uma amiga, ou uma irmã..."

O cara sorriu.

"Tudo bem, mas seus brincos valem mais do que duas libras, minha cara, eu vou te dar vinte e oito libras de troco, ok?", perguntou ele, com um sorriso amigável, enquanto Gina depositava os brincos na palma da mão gorda do homem.

"Certo!", Gina sorriu, mas seus pensamentos estavam em pânico "_Eu gastei 50 libras nesse brinco, não 30, seu gordo idiota!"_, mas, por fim, era melhor que o brinco rendesse 30 libras, do que míseras duas!

Gina caminhou até um orelhão que, para seu azar, ficava muito próximo de onde Draco agora estava, bem melhor, mas ainda bem dolorido.

Gina colocou o cartão e começou a discar o número de 11 dígitos da cabine de seu pai. Chamou uma vez, depois duas, e quando ia dar a terceira, uma voz rouca atendeu:

"Ministro Arthur Weasley"

"PAI!", berrou Gina, animada, mas tentando esconder o medo.

"Virgínia, onde você está?"

"Eu estou bem, pai, não estou sozinha?"

"Com quem você está?", exigiu saber o pai, e ela pode sentir um ponto de aborrecimento.

"Com um... homem, papai", disse Gina receosa, vendo que mentir não seria a melhor saída.

"Quem é, Gina? Eu conheço?", perguntou o pai, impaciente.

"Acho que sim..."

"Qual o nome?"

"Papai, não quero falar o nome do bom samaritano!", impôs Gina "Só vou dizer que ele é uma boa pessoa... _ou alguma coisa assim_"

"Uma dica, por Merlim! Você não pode sumir assim e fingir que não fez nada demais!"

"Ele é loiro, pai!", disse Gina, num misto de pânico e urgência em se livrar daquela conversa.

"Hum... Certo", disse o pai, parecendo um tanto aliviado "Ouça..."

"Eu vou me cuidar, pai! Te ligo depois!", disse Gina, rapidamente, desligando o telefone.

Quando ia se virar para sair da cabine, percebeu que não estava sozinha. O loiro que antes estava apoiado ao carro, agora estava dentro da cabine, olhando-a de maneira marota.

"Ahn... Oi, Draquinho... Você sabe que aquilo foi sem querer, né?", disse, com um sorriso vermelho, enquanto ele a prensou contra um dos lados da cabine telefônica e roçou de leve seus lábios nos da ruiva, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse toda.

"Ninguém... _Ninguém_... chuta me chuta lá e fica _impune_, Weasley...", murmurou ele, em seu ouvido, e um novo arrepio percorreu todo o corpo da ruiva.

"Malfoy...", disse ela, fechando olho e respirando fundo, mas a sua voz saiu ainda um pouco trêmula. Respirou fundo mais uma vez "Eu..."

O loiro sorriu levemente e aproximou seu lábio dos dela, se a ruiva achava que podia mexer com ele daquela maneira e ainda por cima chutá-lo _lá_, estava redondamente enganada.

Inclinando um pouco a cabeça e segurando fortemente a cintura da ruiva, ele a prensou com ainda mais força. Gina estava sentido uma grande dificuldade para respirar com toda aquela proximidade.

"_POR MERLIM, VIRGÍNIA! TENHA CONTROLE!"_¸ berrou uma voz em sua cabeça.

"_CONTROLE? QUE CONTROLE? VOCÊ VIU O GOSTOSO QUE ELA TÁ PRESTES À FILAR? OLHA ISSO, LOIRINHO DOS OLHOS CINZA! QUE CARA MAIS MARAVILH..."_, disse uma outra voz, quase histérica.

"Não...", murmurou Gina, ao sentir os lábios de Draco quase prensados contra o seu, sentindo a respiração dele batendo contra a sua bochecha, arrepiando-a toda.

Estava à beira da insanidade.

Beijar Draco Malfoy?

Não!

Mas esse jogo de sedução...

Ao ver que já tinha conseguido o que queria, Draco Malfoy aproximou-se um tanto mais, deixando seus lábios e o da Gina quase juntos, então disse:

"Vaza daqui, Weasley, eu quero fazer uma ligação"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Definitivamente, eu AMEI esse capítulo.

Fala sério, como eu queria ser a Gina agora.

Eu fiquei à beira da loucura agora, imagina ser prensada por Draco Malfoy!

UAU!

Hauhaiuahaiuhaiuh

Bom, espero por mais umas reviews e posto o próximo capítulo, o que vocês acham?

Avisando que as atualizações demorarão um pouco mais, OK?

Um beijo,

Gii


	7. Compras!

**Capítulo 7 – Compras! **

Quando Draco desligou o telefone público, Gina estava sentada no lugar do passageiro, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, fitando o céu azul. Estava uma linda manhã de primavera e já era possível ver algumas árvores começando a florescer.

Um arrepio leve percorreu toda a extensão de seu corpo, quando ela sentiu os olhos do loiro recaírem sobre ela. Lentamente, desviou seus olhos e os olhos azuis e os olhos âmbar se chocaram.

A ruiva abaixou a janela do carro e ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônica:

"Então, querido, vai ficar aí o dia inteiro?", perguntou, cruzando os braços e fitando-o.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar do mais puro desdém e revirou os olhos.

"Ha, ha, Weasley! Como você é engraçada!", e, revirando os olhos, abriu a porta do piloto e sentou-se ao lado dela "Para onde você quer ir agora?"

"Eu quero fazer compras", disse Gina, séria, fitando o loiro.

"O quê? Mas você não trouxe dinheiro", disse Draco, esperando que aquela frase passasse a mensagem subliminar do _"e eu não vou pagar roupas para você"_.

"Bom, você está certo, eu não tenho", disse Gina, como se estivesse comentando do tempo, então lançou ao loiro um olhar que o fez estremecer e ele teve que desviar os olhos, antes que caísse na tentação de transformar aquela provocação de alguns minutos atrás em realidade.

Os olhos âmbar brilhavam como se fossem os de uma criança que queria desesperadamente um doce. Os olhos pareciam simplesmente dizer: _"Qual é? São só umas roupinhas... O que tem demais?"_

Os olhos azuis de Draco pararam novamente naqueles manhosos olhos âmbar.

"Não, Weasley, eu não vou comprar"

Os olhos brilharam com mais intensidade e ele já podia ver um biquinho começar a formar-se. E os olhos de Draco perderam-se, agora, na boca perfeitamente desenhada da ruiva e uma vontade incontrolável de apossar-se daquela boca o arrebatou.

"_POR MERLIM, DRACO, DÊ LOGO A PORRA DA ROUPA PARA A GAROTA! DAQUI A POUCO, VOCÊ VAI CAIR NAS LINHAS DA TENTAÇÃO E OH... AÍ, VOCÊ VAI SABER O REAL SIGNIFICADO DA PALAVRA **FERRADO**"_, com esses pensamentos, Draco revirou os olhos.

"Tá bom, Virgínia, OK? Eu compro aquelas roupas idiotas, mas pára com essa cara", e voltou os olhos para a estrada, mas não sem antes ver a cara de vitoriosa que ela fez.

"_O melhor está por vir, Virgínia... Não duvide de mim..."_, e, com um sorrisinho maroto, Draco dirigiu em direção à primeira loja de roupas que conseguiram encontrar.

XxXxX

"Essa?", perguntou a ruiva, saindo do vestiário e dando uma voltinha de 360 graus, de maneira que ele pode deslumbrar o quanto o vestido realçava as belas curvas do corpo da garota.

Aquilo estava virando uma tortura.

"Não, Weasley, muito... _feio_", disse Draco, mal olhando para a roupa.

Na verdade, ele havia recusado todas as roupas que Gina tinha usado até agora. Eles haviam decidido que, como era o loiro que estava pagando pela roupa, a roupa seria escolhida por ambos.

Aquela missão estava sendo realmente complicada, já que todas as roupas que Gina achavam bonitas realçavam seu corpo e Draco estava determinado a não cair na tentação de beijar uma Weasley.

"Como é possível que você ainda não tenha repetido os adjetivos negativos?", perguntou Gina, bufando "Cada roupa que eu ponho você fala um 'detestável', 'ousada demais', 'feio', 'não combina com você'... Merlim, isso tá me saindo mais difícil do que eu achei a princípio!"

Draco continuou em silêncio, esperando que Gina colocasse a próxima roupa.

Já fazia uns bons vinte minutos que ela estava lá, revirando os olhos, ele levantou-se e foi até o provador, a garota deve ter acabado dormindo, ou desmaiando, ou vai saber...

"MALFOY, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?", berrou ela, segurando com força uma peça de roupa contra o corpo seminu.

Ele queria desesperadamente fechar os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Gina não foi completamente competente na missão de esconder seu corpo usando uma calça. Deixando à mostra uma boa parte de seus seios firmes, escondidos pelo sutiã de seda e as pernas bem torneadas.

"_Maldição"_, pensou Draco, cerrando os olhos com força, como se quisesse apagar a visão que lhe invadia a cabeça "_Deus, o inferno não pode ser muito pior que isso, não pode, não pode, não pode!"_

Gina sentiu as bochechas pinicando, enquanto Draco Malfoy, aquele imenso filho de uma mãe egoísta estava ali, parado na frente dela, com os olhos fechados.

"VAI LOGO, MALFOY, SAI DAQUI!", berrou ela, empurrando-o para fora do vestiário e fechando a cortina com força "E NÃO ENTRE MAIS AQUI, SEU LUNÁTICO PERVERTIDO!", berrou ela, observando a roupa.

Do lado de fora, Draco saiu do transe e saiu pela loja, buscando pelas roupas mais longas e soltas que conseguiu achar e foi empilhando-as no braço. Quando Gina saiu, com uma calça jeans e um top tão justo que parecia uma segunda pele, ele, evitando olhar para o magnífico corpo da ruiva, jogou a pilha de roupas em cima dela.

"Toma, essas roupas vão ficar melhores que esse bando de cortina – tapete, se encaixaria melhor, vendo o tamanho – que você está usando, Virgínia", disse ele, acidamente, empurrando-a de volta para o provador.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio total, onde Gina se vestia e Draco tentava controlar a vontade imensa de fazer se repetir a cena de minutos atrás, ela saiu com uma calça jeans larga e uma blusa de moletom rosa bebê.

"Perfeito!", exclamou Draco, aliviado, por não ter mais o vislumbre do maravilhoso corpo dela.

Gina cerrou os olhos, fitando-o irritada.

"Eu pareço uma marmota!"

"E qual o problema? Passou anos como um coelho! Não tem nada demais em mudar de vez em quando, Weasley", disse Draco, sério, pegando todas as roupas que ele próprio havia escolhido e levando-as ao caixa "Vamos levar"

"Eu não sou um coelho!", sibilou Gina, parando ao lado dele.

"Não, meu _amor_", disse Draco, como se Gina fosse uma criança chata e ele tivesse tentando explicar para ela como fazer leite com chocolate e a garota insistisse em não entender o que ele dizia "Vocês não são coelhos... São pessoas **geneticamente** modificadas com algumas **características** dos **coelhos**, por exemplo: a reprodução de quinhentos filhos por ninhada!"

"Você é tão... **ESTÚPIDO**!", berrou Gina, cruzando os braços "Por que você tem que me tratar como se eu fosse inferior?"

"_Por que assim eu lembro o quão inapropriado é pensar em você como eu pensaria em qualquer garota normal?"_, respondeu Draco, em pensamentos, mas logo virou-se para ela.

"Ora, Weasley, porque **eu sou** superior a você!", disse ele, estendendo o dinheiro para a vendedora que fitava a cena, horrorizada.

"Desculpa, mas vocês são namorados ou algo assim?", perguntou ela, olhando-os com os olhos arregalados.

Draco e Gina se olharam, bufaram e cada um desviou os olhos para um canto da loja.

Ao ver que a mulher ainda esperava por uma resposta, Draco deu de ombros.

"Alguma coisa por aí", e pegou a sacola da mulher, saindo rapidamente da loja, sendo seguido de perto por Gina.

"_Alguma coisa por aí_?", ela explodiu, parando de frente para ele "Você me veste como uma marmota e ainda age como se estivesse tudo certo? Uma dica para você, Malfoy: você me tratou como se eu fosse a escória da escola, OK? Não saía por aí falando que somos _alguma coisa como namorados!_"

Draco cerrou o punho e deu uma batida rápida contra o capô do carro, descontando a sua raiva.

Como era possível que aquela coelha ruiva enchesse tanto o saco e mexesse tanto com ele?

"Escuta aqui, Weasley, o que eu falo ou deixo de falar, não importa porque eu só estou enganando aquela trouxa idiota, então, já chegou a hora de você abaixar essa porcaria de topete, porque não estamos mais sobre a supervisão do seu papai repentinamente super-poderoso, OK? E, se não fosse por mim, sua ruiva ingrata, você estaria agora quase sendo morta pelo seu pai e estar ouvindo refrões até agora! E se você parece com uma marmota, ótimo, quanto mais roupa você vestir, melhor porque assim você simplesmente **não me tenta a fazer algo que eu não quero**!", berrou ele e se calou, arregalando os olhos e tapando a mão com a boca.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **uau!

Draco nada direto, hein?

O que será que vai acontecer depois disso?

Me mandem reviews e vocês saberão!

Como disse, as atualizações estão meio complicadas de saírem, mas estou tentando!

Respondendo às reviews:

**Rk-chan – **O Draco? Viado? Hauiahiuaha Acho que não, hein? XD Bom, continue lendo, OK?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy – **OK! Aqui está a atualização e eu vou lhe dizer: a partir daqui as coisas só ficam melhores e as situações mais inusitadas! Espero que continue lendo!

**Mione G. Potter RJ – **É, todo mundo amou quando a Gina foi prensada por Draco, mas agora as coisas vão começar a ficar mais bonitinhas e comportadas... ahn... ou algo assim. Hauhaiuha Bom, continue lendo, querida!

**Musa K. Malfoy – **Aqui está a continuação... Continue lendo!

**Bebely Black –** Aqui está o "mais"!

**Princesa Chi – **A Chi aqui já é VIP, né, amiga? Haiuhaiuhaiah Bom, as vozes acho que todo mundo tem mesmo e aqui está a atualização, em pleno carnaval, hum?

**Franinha Malfoy - **Bom, isso é algo do tipo: "pelo menos me diz alguma coisa sobre o cara!", aí a Gina, muito esperta: "Ele é loiro, papai!", bom, o Draco foi mala tendo cortado o clima, mas vocês verão em breve no que tudo isso dará...

**Lizzy Malfoy – **hauihaiuahiauh É verdade! Eu também quis desesperadamente ser a Gina enquanto escrevia o capítulo...

**Fini Felton – **Aqui está a atualização e os jogos de sedução tão só começando...

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black – **Oi, querida, minha outra VIP! Aqui está a atualização continue lendo a fic, OK?

Um beijo imenso para todos os que comentaram (e os que não, também!),

Gii


	8. Bungo Jumpo

Capítulo 8 – Bungo Jumpo 

"Como é?", perguntou Gina, piscando os olhos, incrédula.

"Nada, Weasley", desconversou Draco, revirando os olhos e abrindo a porta do carro para ela, xingando-se mentalmente por ter deixado aquela maldita frase escapar de seus lábios.

"Repita!"

"Não!", respondeu ele, de volta, bufando "Além do mais, eu não disse nada, e se eu tivesse dito algo comprometedor, você tem que entender que você me deixou irado", avaliou ele, sério.

Gina entrou no carro e ficou em silêncio, enquanto Draco fazia o mesmo, também calando-se por todo o caminho.

"_Não acredito que eu admiti em voz alta que a acho atraente!"_, indignava-se ele, enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos platinados e olhava exasperado para a estrada monótona.

Nada mais o surpreenderia naquele momento.

"Eu quero fazer _Bungee Jumping_", declarou Gina, ao ver uma placa onde os dizerem 'Bungee Jumping, dez libras por meia hora de adrenalina incontável'. A placa limitava-se à um pedaço de papelão com isso escrito com uma tinta vermelha descascada.

Draco perdeu-se em pensamentos do tipo: "_só mesmo uma Weasley ia ter capacidade de prestar atenção em um pedaço de caixa de sapato com uma frase de impacto tão... **não impactante**_", pensou ele, sério, então, o que a Gina tinha falado pareceu catar seu cérebro e dar uma reviravolta, como se só agora ele tivesse entendido o que ela tinha falado.

"O quê?"

"É, eu vou pular de Bungee Jumping!", disse ela, dando de ombros, como se não fosse da conta dele – e não era, mas... -, e isso o irritou.

"Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Não estou", limitou-se, lançando-lhe um olhar de puro desgosto "Por quê? Não gostou da idéia?"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Você **não** vai fazer isso"

"Ah, por acaso isso de **tenta**?", perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha numa expressão irônica que fez com que ele sentisse um arrepio e sentiu o coração batendo forte e sabia que daqui a pouco estaria vermelho como um pimentão.

"_Não, não, você não vai ficar vermelho!"_, disse Draco, olhando para a frente e engolindo em seco.

"Eu não sou pansexual, Weasley, sinto muito", disse ele, rindo por dentro, a tirada era perfeita. (**N/A: **Pansexuais são homens que se excitam com animais, como cachorros, gatos e mantêm relações sexuais com os mesmos.)

"Quê?", perguntou ela, inocentemente.

"Coelhos não me... _excitam_", disse ele, lentamente, fazendo Gina sentir um misto de raiva e um arrepio lhe percorreu todo o corpo.

Ela cruzou os braços e fez aquele mesmo biquinho que fez Draco segurar com mais força o volante.

"Decepcionada?", perguntou ele, não perdendo a chance de irritá-la.

"Não, fuinha", disse ela, ácida "Como se fizesse diferença para mim... Se você me acha, ou não, _sexy_... não é da minha conta", mas pela cara dela, com certeza era "E eu não sou um coelho"

Draco Malfoy não pôde deixar de rir.

"Ora, Virgínia, você é bonitinha!"

"Cala a boca", disse ela, olhando para a janela.

"Ora, eu te insulto e ainda ganho, como prêmio, você em silêncio?", provocou.

Gina murmurou alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu ouvir.

"Como é, Weasley?", perguntou ele.

"Vira à direita", disse ela, mais alto.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu quero pular de Bungee Jumping!", berrou ela, olhando-o, magoada.

"Você não vai!", determinou Draco Malfoy.

Gina fitou-o, raivosa, e, num movimento rápido, girou o volante para a direita, fazendo com que Draco freasse com força.

"Você é louca?", quase berrou, enquanto Gina soltava o cinto de segurança e abria a porta.

"Não! Sabe, Malfoy, eu acho que eu tenho sido demais para você, não é? Ocupo seu tempo e você, por pura _bondade_, então, eu vou te livrar disso, ok?"

"Virgínia, qual é? Não é para tanto...", começou Malfoy, tentando ser conciliador.

"Malfoy, é sério!", disse ela, fechando a porta com força "Seja feliz, eu não vou mais te incomodar!"

"Tudo isso para uma tentativa de suicídio?", perguntou ele, sério.

"O quê?"

"Esse tal de bungo jumpo, aí!", disse ele, olhando-a, aflito "É suicídio!"

Gina deu um riso de deboche.

"Você é um covarde medroso de merda, Malfoy", e, com essas palavras, deu as costas e entrou em direção à curva que daria lugar para o penhasco onde o Bungee Jumping era praticado.

"_Ótimo"_, pensou Draco, mal humorado.

XxXxX

Gina caminhou meia hora e finalmente chegou a um local onde alguns homens estavam sentados, havia mais algumas pessoas que estavam lá para fazer a mesma tentativa de suicídio da ruiva.

A ruiva bufou.

O Malfoy era um idiota, um insensível, mas, no entanto, estava estranhamente chateada pelo fato dele não acha-la sexy, dele não sentir atração por ela. Talvez, pelo fato do beijo que quase acontecera naquela manhã e Gina se surpreendesse pensasse naquilo com tanta freqüência.

O beijo na _rave_ não teve sentimento. Foi um beijo no meio do desespero e ela estava em pânico. Mal lembrava do gosto dos lábios do loiro.

"E aí, vai pular?", perguntou um cara extremamente bonito, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes – _quase tão brilhantes quanto o de Harry_, pensou ela, melancólica -.

"Sim...", disse ela, incerta "Mas eu nunca fiz isso antes..."

"Bom, você pode pular com alguém, se quiser...", disse ele, passando para ela uma mensagem nos olhos que dizia, mais ou menos: 'eu pularia com você com **muito** prazer'.

Gina sorriu, dando de ombros.

"É, eu acho que me sentiria mais segura"

Ele sorriu.

"O que faz aqui sozinha?"

Ao lembrar-se de Draco, bufou.

"Ah, não foi nada, então, para quem eu pago?"

"Pode ser para mim, mesmo!", disse o moreno, com um lindo sorriso, enquanto estendia a mão para receber a nota de dez libras que Gina tinha, devido ter vendido seu brinco por um preço bem injusto, diga-se de passagem.

Gina sorriu quando ele guardou o dinheiro e a puxou pela mão para perto de outro homem que estava com os equipamentos.

"Ponha os equipamentos nela. Eu vou pular com ela, espera só que eu vou guardar o dinheiro na máquina", o segundo homem assentiu, enquanto o outro piscou para Gina e entrou na barraquinha deles.

Gina olhou, com um tanto de esperança, para a entrada dos carros, esperando pela chegada do carro de Draco, mas logo foi tirada de todas os seus devaneios pelo moreno de olhos verdes que agora passava as mãos pela sua cintura, sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso gentil, constrangido e doce de Gina de volta.

Era estranho ficar tão perto de um cara tão bonito e doce depois de passar dois dias com as grosserias de Draco Malfoy.

Ele sorriu para ela:

"Você é muito bonita, sabia?"

Gina sentiu as bochechas pinicando e seus olhos concentraram-se nos olhos verdes do rapaz, que inclinou levemente a cabeça, fitando-a com atenção.

"Eu não sei quem foi que..."

"Espere...", falou Gina, séria, inclinando a cabeça e também fitando-o com atenção "Você é o Blaise Zabini!"

"... Weasley?", perguntou ele, depois de uma longa pausa, onde ele a reconheceu quase imediatamente.

Mas, para a surpresa de Gina, ele não largou sua cintura, na verdade, segurara-as com ainda mais firmeza e fitou-a, com um sorriso incrivelmente charmoso.

"Você... realmente... cresceu"

Gina riu, timidamente.

"Obrigada"

"Bom, então...", mas ele interrompeu sua charmosa fala e voltou-se para alguém que estava atrás de Gina "Draco?"

"Vaza daí... Zabini?", perguntou o loiro, incrédulo, e os olhos dele foram do velho amigo para as mãos dele, que enlaçavam firmemente a cintura da ruiva, e franziu o cenho.

"O que faz aqui?", perguntou Gina, fitando-o, com dureza "Achei que à essa altura já estivesse... longe"

Zabini olhou de Gina para Draco e, ao perceber que Draco ainda fitava injuriado as mãos dele na cintura de Gina, soltou-a rapidamente.

"Vocês estão juntos?"

Draco respondeu "Sim" e Gina "Não", mas ambos ao mesmo tempo, deixando o pobre Sonserino confuso.

"Sim ou não?"

Gina revirou os olhos, sendo mais rápida.

"Não de um jeito emocional, já que o senhor Malfoy obviamente não é _pansexual_", disse Gina, ácida, lançando um olhar frio para o loiro.

Zabini olhou para Gina, confuso.

"Weasley, eu não sabia que você era chegada numas coisas assim...", disse ele, claramente impressionado.

"É uma piada pessoal, Blaise", limitou-se Draco, fitando Gina duramente.

"Ahn... uma _piada_?", perguntou Gina, desafiadoramente.

"Oh, Blaise, tem mó gente aqui esperando para pular, dá para vocês irem rápido?", falou o sócio do garoto, fitando o trio, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Tá, Weasley, vamos..."

"Eu vou com a Virgínia, Blaise, se você quiser dar uns catas em alguma trouxa, o problema é seu, mas ela está sob a minha responsabilidade", disse Draco, com firmeza, estendendo uma nota de cinqüenta libras para o amigo que, entendendo o que ele queria de primeira, desfez-se do equipamento, mas Gina segurou a mão dele.

"Não, Zabini, eu quero ir com você!", disse ela, com firmeza, mas olhando para Malfoy.

Blaise revirou os olhos, mas quando seus olhos encontraram com os contornos dos seios de Gina, que eram visíveis mesmo embaixo daquela blusa imensa, sentiu-se tentado a desafiar o amigo em um duelo pela belíssima dama, mas deu de ombros.

"Sinto muito, Gina...", disse "mas não é todo dia que eu recebo quarenta libras extras"

E, rapidamente, colocou o equipamento em Draco, enquanto as pessoas que estavam naquela filha olhavam tudo incrédulos. As meninas, incrédulas que Gina não quisesse ir com aquele pedaço de mau caminho que era aquele loiro e os caras não acreditando que Blaise abrisse mão daquela ruiva maravilhosa sem lutar por ela.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?"

"Cuidando de você, oras... Você está sobre a minha responsabilidade, ruivinha", disse ele, como se Gina fosse uma criança retardada "E se algo te acontece, eu vou ser culpado e preso e eu não quero isso, certo?", perguntou ele, inclinando a cabeça em uma expressão irônica "Além do mais", e aproximou-se de Gina, murmurando no ouvido dela "_Eu adoro desafios_"

E, num movimento rápido, jogou-se do penhasco, segurando Gina pela cintura, e ouvindo o berro surpreso dela, com um riso entalado na garganta.

Quando os dois pararam há alguns centímetros do lago, lá embaixo, Gina olhou-o, incrédula.

"Você é... **louco**?", perguntou Gina, respirando com dificuldade.

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao sentir o hálito dela contra o seu pescoço e fitou-a, perdendo-se naqueles incríveis olhos castanhos achocolatados.

Gina percebeu que estava perdendo o controle sobre o seu corpo, sentiu que, assim como Draco, estava inclinando levemente a cabeça e aproximando os rostos. Em um último gesto de sanidade, tapeou a água, molhando tanto o rosto de Malfoy, como o seu próprio.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e Draco fitou-a, enraivecido.

"Qual é o seu problema, maníaca?"

"Isso é para você nunca mais tentar me matar, idiota!", disse ela, aliviada por ter dado certa.

"Coelha"

"Fuinha"

"Marmota"

E, então, os dois foram sendo puxados para cima.

"Idiota"

"Retardado"

"Traidora"

"Filhote de Comensal"

"Aspirante à faxineira"

Blaise revirou os olhos, ouvindo os dois se xingando e tirou o equipamento dos dois.

"Eu nem sei por que vim aqui!", disse Draco, sério "Você é uma idiota!"

"É, por que você não volta para o seu ninho de cobras, _Draquinho_?"

"Acontece, _meu amor_, que eu não sou como você que, quando a coisa aperta, corre para o papai!"

"Ah, jura?", perguntou Gina, cínica, fazendo Draco lembrar-se das _poucas_ – "_e foram mesmo_", pensou Draco, magoado – vezes que levara os problemas escolares até o seu pai – como, por exemplo, o de Bicuço.

"Aquele hipógrio idiota era perigoso, Weasley!", disse Draco, com o dedo em riste.

"Só com quem merece", confirmou Gina.

"Hahahaha, como você é engraçada!"

"Não, Malfoy, eu não..."

"Licença", falou Blaise, pondo-se entre os dois "Nós vamos acampar mais para cima, num lugar que tem uma vista linda, o que acham de acampar com a gente? Quem sabe lá vocês não arranjam algo para fazer que não seja brigarem..."

"Eu aceito!", disse Gina, imediatamente.

Draco hesitou.

"Ahn... OK", falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos ainda molhados pelo gesto de Gina.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Meu, eu amo essa fic!

Acho que é a que eu mais estou gostando de escrever!

Um beijo para todos que estão lendo e espero por reviews para postar.

Ah, desculpem mesmo a demora, eu ando vacilando com vocês, né?

Mas, então, a próxima fic a ser atualizada será "Conseqüências", seguida por "Os Segredos De Virgínia Weasley", "Reviravoltas II" e, por fim, "Se Fosse Verdade".

Beijos saudosos,

Gii


	9. O Acampamento

Capítulo 9 – O Acampamento 

Enquanto Draco armava a barraca ao lado de uma lagoa, Gina estava sentada perto da lareira, conversando com alguns garotos que pareciam mais interessados em imaginar o que tinha embaixo daquele imenso blusão do que no tópico da conversa.

"E então... O que uma mocinha tão bonita está fazendo aqui, sozinha?", perguntou um deles, com um sorriso malicioso "Se você quiser, tem um lugar vago na nossa barraca, nós não nos importaríamos em dividi-la com você, por esta noite..."

O segundo garoto sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

"Na verdade, seria um prazer", e os dois riram da piadinha de duplo sentido, fazendo que Gina sentisse uma pontada de medo.

"Acontece, garotos, que ela já está muito bem acompanhada", disse Blaise, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e passando as mãos pela cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto "Certo, _amorzinho_?"

"Puxa, amor, que demora! Achei que tivesse se perdido!", exclamou Gina, com uma expressão irônica.

Blaise riu.

"Você sabe como é, é difícil esconder corpos...", disse ele, dando de ombros e Gina teve que abafar um risinho.

"Corpos? Que corpos?"

"Dos últimos que mexeram com a minha _garota_!", disse o rapaz, puxando Gina para perto e enterrando o rosto no pescoço alvo dela, sentindo o cheiro gostoso que a pele dela exalava, naturalmente.

Foi aí que ele abriu os olhos e seus olhos chocaram-se com os azuis, furiosos, de Draco Malfoy, que voltou a armar a barraca agora de mau humor e com uma certa violência que não passou desapercebida por ninguém.

Os dois caras colocaram-se de pé e saíram pisando duro.

"Obrigada, Zabini", agradeceu a ruiva, afastando-o educadamente, com um gesto contido, desencostando a cabeça dele de seu pescoço "Se não fosse por você..."

"Está tudo bem, Weasley!", disse ele, rindo, galante.

"Bom, espero que você não se esqueça que eu sou uma _traidora_", disse Gina, rindo, ao ver a expressão que ele fez ao recordar-se de uma briga que ele e a ruiva tiveram no último ano em Hogwarts, onde ele dissera que ela era realmente atraente, se não fosse pelo fato de ser da família mais traidora do mundo.

Zabini riu.

"Eu era apenas um jovem idiota...", ele disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela, num gesto que fez Gina sentir um arrepio, era bem verdade que aquela garoto sabia como ser charmoso "...mas agora eu vejo que você é muito mais que um rostinho bonito no meio da multidão, Weasley..."

Gina sentiu aquelas borboletas dentro do estômago e não sabia o que causava aquilo, se as gentis palavras de Zabini ou se o fato de que sabia que Draco Malfoy estava assistindo à tudo aquilo de camarote.

"_Será que ele está sentindo ciúmes? Será que se eu beija-lo, ele viria e nos separaria? Merlim, por que eu me importo?"_, repreendeu-se Gina, em pensamentos.

Foi então que sentiu os lábios gentis de Zabini colando-se nos dela, sentiu quando a língua dele pediu permissão para adentrar em sua boca, Gina deu passagem e sentiu quando uma mão dele envolveu com mais força sua cintura e a outra perdeu-se entre os fios finos e bem tratados de seus cabelos ruivos.

Zabini beijava muito bem...

"_Mas não chega aos pés de Draco..."_, Gina não pode evitar de pensar, mas logo repreendeu-se novamente e, como para recompensar o pobre Zabini por ter sido menosprezado, quando comparado à Malfoy, ela começou a beija-lo mais arduamente.

"HEHEM!", fez alguém, fazendo os dois se afastarem e fitarem um certo loiro que, com os braços cruzados, fitava-os com uma cara de poucos amigos "Será que eu posso falar com você, Zabini?"

Blaise pareceu chateado em ter que deixar a garota, por isso ficou em silêncio, parecendo pesar o que era melhor, se ir falar com o loiro ou se continuar em sua sessão de beijos com a Weasley.

"_Agora!_", sibilou Draco, fazendo o cara ficar de pé automaticamente e, num movimento brusco, o loiro puxou o moreno para bem longe da ruiva, segurando com força seu braço e fitando-o duramente "Fique longe dela, Zabini, e eu estou falando muito sério!"

"Por quê?", perguntou ele, desafiadoramente "Você tem algo com ela? Gosta dela, Malfoy? Quer fazer o que eu estava fazendo?"

Draco fechou os olhos, tentando controlar o ímpeto de quebrar o nariz daquele pobre infeliz.

"Não, Zabini, eu não quero nada com Weasley, mas ela está sob minha responsabilidade, então é melhor eu mate-la longe de furadas, e eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que 'furada' é seu apelido!", disse Draco, deixando claro que não estava brincando.

Zabini riu.

"Eu vi sua cara quando eu estava nas preliminares, Draco. Vi quando começou a agir como se aquela barraca fosse seu pior inimigo e, por incrível que pareça, foi bem quando eu estava sentindo o cheiro dela, quando meus lábios estavam tocando o ombro dela e minhas mãos..."

"CALA... A... BOCA!", sibilou Draco, sério, fitando-o, com raiva.

"Eu sabia!"

"Não!"

"Você!"

"Não, cala a boca, Zabini ou eu o farei!", ameaçou Draco, com a varinha em riste, apontando para o nariz do moreno, que sorriu novamente, com escárnio.

"Certo, Draco, eu não vou mais tocar na sua amada", e, ainda rindo-se, girou nos calcanhares e caminhou em direção à Gina, abaixando-se para falar com ela.

Draco pronunciou um feitiço e ouviu o que os dois falavam.

"Sinto muito, Weasley, mas não poderemos nos divertir hoje", e Gina riu com escárnio, como se a idéia daquela noite passar de beijos nem mesmo tivesse passado pela sua cabeça.

"E posso saber o por quê?"

"Porque você não pergunta para o seu amigo Draco Malfoy?", perguntou ele, olhando de esguelha para Draco, que engoliu em seco, quando viu os olhos duros de Gina caírem sobre ele e ela levantar-se, caminhando em sua direção.

"_Como eu te odeio, Zabini!"_, foi a única coisa que Draco conseguiu pensar e, quando deu por si, Gina estava cara a cara com ele, fitando-o como se ele tivesse matado toda a sua família.

"Com que direito você sai por aí falando para os caras que me interesso que eles não podem ficar comigo?", perguntou Gina, séria.

"Olha, Weasley, eu vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: você **não **se interessou por Zabini", disse Draco, evitando olhar para ela.

"Por que eu não posso ficar com quem eu quero?"

"Porque você não quer ficar com ele!"

"Quem disse?", perguntou ela, explodindo de raiva "Quem foi que te disse que eu não quero ficar com ele, Malfoy?"

"Eu sei que não quer", disse Draco, friamente.

"E o que eu estava fazendo, então? Explique-me, já que você me entende melhor do que ninguém!", intimou a ruiva, olhando-o com mais dureza que antes.

Draco parou de arrumar a barraca e fitou-a pela primeira vez, naquele dia, bem no fundo dos olhos castanhos achocolatados.

Eram os olhos mais lindos de todos, com certeza.

"Você está me punindo pelo o que eu disse, é isso o que você está fazendo", disse ele, depois de uma longa pausa.

"Te punindo?", perguntou Gina, com escárnio.

"Por eu ter dito que não te achava _sexy_, Weasley. Você está querendo me mostrar que você é _sexy_, por isso, o Zabini", disse Draco, com firmeza, desarmando Gina.

"Se você me acha feia e não se importa comigo, por que não me deixa ficar com quem eu quero?", perguntou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Porque, Weasley...", e Draco pareceu procurar por um motivo plausível que não o verdadeiro '_porque, Weasley, quando eu te vejo, mal consigo controlar a minha vontade de tocá-la, beijá-la e possuí-la, mas eu **não posso**!'_, então, achou um bastante convincente "Porque, Weasley, eu sou responsável por você e não vou permitir que você faça nenhuma burrice!"

Gina limpou rapidamente uma lágrima, enquanto procurava por algumas trocas de roupas limpas em sua mala – que Draco havia comprado na loja de roupas, na tarde daquele mesmo dia – e levantou-se, girando nos calcanhares.

"Aonde você vai, Weasley?"

"Não interessa!", disse ela, com a voz trêmula.

Draco a segurou com força pelo ante-braço e puxou-a, de maneira que ela ficou de frente para ele.

"Me interessa, sim, Virgínia, aonde você vai?", perguntou ele, sério.

"Vou tomar um banho, posso?", perguntou ela, com frieza.

Draco pareceu hesitar, então mexeu em sua bolsa e entregou-lhe uma toalha.

"Cuidado"

Gina limpou uma lágrima teimosa e confirmou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem", e, dando as costas para ele, saiu em direção ao lago nas proximidades.

XxXxX

Draco havia ficado quase duas horas esperando por ela, mas logo caiu no sono, foi aí que, algumas horas depois de ter adormecido, Draco acordou com um barulho.

Pondo-se sobre os cotovelos, encarou Gina que, molhada, mas já vestida, tilintava os dentes de frio. Embora já estivesse adormecida.

"Weasley?", chamou ele, preocupado, pondo a mão sobre a testa dela.

Estava fria.

Com cuidado, Draco observou, procurando por algo que pudesse usar para cobri-la, por falta de algo, ele a puxou para mais perto e evolveu-lhe as cinturas com as mãos, aconchegando-a contra o próprio corpo.

Sentir o corpo frio dela contra o seu, quente, fez com que ele sentisse um arrepio e um choque de sensações.

Aos poucos, sentindo-se estranhamente completo só de ficar deitado, com ela aconchegada contra ele, adormeceu, com a sensação de plenitude enchendo-lhe o coração.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Nhaaaai, gente que capítulo mais lindo!

Eu simplesmente **amei** escreve-lo!

Bom, aí vou eu, pedir – implorar – para vocês deixarem umas reviewzinhas para mim, né?

Um beijo imenso,

Gii


	10. Aulas de Dança

Capítulo 10 – Aulas de Dança 

Quando Gina acordou na manhã seguinte, sentiu-se maravilhosamente bem, não sentia mais frio, foi aí que ela sentiu uma leve rajada de vento quente contra seus lábios e ergueu os olhos.

Lá estava ele: Draco Malfoy.

Gina estava completamente sobre ele, uma das mãos estava em sua nuca e a outra apoiada contra o peitoral bem definido do loiro, uma das mãos dele estava em sua cintura, enquanto a outra estava perdida em seus cabelos.

A ruiva moveu-se lentamente sob ele, tentando não acorda-lo, no entanto, não foi completamente competente. Draco soltou uns resmungos e sentou-se, fazendo com que Gina, que estava deitada sobre ele, mudasse rapidamente de posição, ficando sentada no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele.

Gina sorriu, sem graça.

"Bom dia"

Ele sorriu de volta, um sorriso preguiçoso e bondoso que ficava simplesmente maravilhoso nele.

"Bom dia, Virgínia, dormiu bem?", Gina abaixou a cabeça e sentiu as bochechas pinicando.

"Sim, obrigada... sinto muito, eu..."

"Tudo bem", interrompeu ele, enquanto gentilmente, tirava Gina de cima dele e colocava-se de joelhos, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e, agora, sem gel, caindo na altura dos olhos azul piscina do rapaz.

"Draco, eu sinto muito por ontem..."

"Gina, eu já disse que está tudo bem", disse Draco, sério, com um pouco de impaciência, depois soltou um murmúrio "Sinto muito", disse ele, vagamente, fazendo com que Gina acreditasse que ele se referia ao tom de voz grosso, mas na verdade, ele estava pedindo desculpas por tudo "Você poderia pegar as malas e guarda-las no carro, enquanto eu desfaço a cabana?"

Gina assentiu, pegando as duas malas e caminhando em direção ao carro, com a chave que Draco havia entregado-lhe, tinha acabado de fechar o porta-malas, quando ouviu o barulho claramente obvio de alguém se aproximando, ergueu os olhos.

Aquilo era estranho.

Entre ela e Draco havia agora um tipo de clima um tanto quanto solene e tenso, quase como se a idéia de terem dormido juntos – mesmo que não de uma maneira íntima – houvesse mudado tudo entre eles.

No entanto, não era Draco que se aproximava, mas sim Zabini.

"Dormiu bem, Gina?", perguntou ele, com um sorriso.

"Sim...", disse Gina, sentindo como se tivessem milhares de borboletas em seu estômago ao lembrar-se de seu corpo confortavelmente contra o de Draco.

"Que bom! Algum problema com o Draco?"

"Não, nós estamos muito bem, dá para vazar, Zabini? Nós estamos indo embora", disse Draco, que acabar de surgir, trazendo a barraca já desarmada e o saco de dormir.

"Certo, vejo que já fizeram as pazes"

Draco revirou os olhos e negou-se a responder, guardando as coisas dentro do porta-malas e fechando-o com força.

"Vamos, Gina", disse ele, enquanto caminhava em direção ao volante "Tenha um bom dia, Blaise"

"Idem para vocês", falou o moreno, dando de ombros e entrando em sua cabana novamente.

XxXxX

"_Aula de Dança_?", repetiu Draco, incrédulo.

"É, por que não?", perguntou Gina, lançando-lhe um olhar divertido, mas decidido "Eu quero ter um pouco de gingado!"

"_Você já tem gingado mais do que o suficiente para levar qualquer cara à insanidade, Virgínia"_, um pensamento em Draco atormentou-o apenas tempo o suficiente para que ele conseguisse pensar em outra coisa para dizer.

"E o que você quer aprender?"

"Estive pensando em tango! É tão..."

"Ousado?", sugeriu Draco, horrorizado só de pensar em outra pessoa encostando-se na Gina, que não fosse ele.

Nessas horas, Draco costumava achar que o fato de ter dormido abraçado com Gina uma péssima idéia, pois mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Sempre era aquela maldita imagem dela aninhada nos seus braços, respirando levemente, fazendo-o sentir uma leve corrente de ar contra o seu pescoço.

Merlim...

"Não, eu ia dizer exótico", a ruiva indignou-se "E ela não é ousada, Draco, ela é _sensual_!"

"Hahahahahaha, sei", falou ele, rindo forçosamente "Essa é a sua idéia de _sexy_? Sair por aí dançando agarrada com um cara, quase como se estivessem..."

"Bom, agora que você tocou no assunto", cortou Gina, séria "Você não precisa se meter, querido, se você não quiser fazer, eu posso ir sozinha! Eu só preciso que você me deixe lá, é um prédio aqui em algum lugar, com os dizeres 'Aprenda Tango Em Uma Aula'...", disse a ruiva, pensativa, observando os prédios que passavam.

"Como é que você sabe de uma coisa dessas?", perguntou ele, revirando os olhos.

"Eu conversei com uma menina e ela... _ali_! Achei! Pára o carro, Draco! _Pára_!", berrou Gina, mas ao ver que essa não era a intenção dele, destravou a porta e abriu-a, fazendo com que ele freasse na hora.

"Você tá ficando muito folgada, garota!", berrou ele, quando conseguiu falar, uma vez que ficou completamente sem ar, ao achar que ela iria pular do carro em movimento.

Gina deu um sorrisinho.

"Você vai fazer o curso também ou vai me abandonar, como fez no bung?", perguntou ela, inclinando-se, de maneira que seu rosto ficou apenas alguns centímetros do rosto do loiro.

Ele fechou os olhos, inspirando o perfume adocicado que saía da pele branca como leite, dela.

Sentiu uma imensa vontade de abrir a porta, puxa-la para dentro e beijá-la como nunca fizera com ninguém, de tê-la ali mesmo, não se importando se estavam no meio de uma rua e alguém pudesse vê-los.

"Certo, Malfoy, você está ficando insano" 

"E... eu não te abandonei, Virgínia", disse ele, levemente amargurado, ao lembrar-se de Gina e Zabini.

"Bom, você quem sabe, mas eu tenho certeza de que vai ter algum cavalheiro _pansexual_ muito gentil que aceitará de bom grado ajudar um pobre coelho a dançar tango!", e, deixando essa frase no ar, a ruiva girou nos calcanhares e entrou no edifício.

Draco recostou a cabeça no volante e começou a bate-la de leve, tentando tirar aquela ruiva da sua mente, no entanto, Gina era a única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar, a única pessoa que conseguia controlá-lo daquela maneira, bastava ela fazer aquela cara, ou usar aquele comentário irônico que quando ele dava por si, já estava seguindo-a, como se ela fosse uma maldita _veela_.

Bufando de raiva e frustração, ele abriu a porta do carro, fechando-a com força e violência, entrando no prédio.

Lá tinha uma recepcionista que, ao vê-lo, passou a língua nos lábios vermelhos e carnudos, fazendo Draco acompanhar o gesto com os olhos azuis brilhando. A mulher era realmente bonita, cabelos negros, cacheados, a pele era bronzeada e os lábios carnudos, bem do estilo de garota que instigava Draco Malfoy, não como aquela ruiva maldita que não tinha nada demais.

"O que deseja, senhor?", perguntou ela, inclinando-se e mostrando o decote, insinuando-se.

"Eu vim...", Draco teve que controlar-se, limpou a garganta "Acompanhar uma... garota", disse ele, por fim, já que ele e Gina não eram amigos e, definitivamente, não eram namorados.

"Aquela magnífica ruiva?", perguntou a mulher, mas deixando claro que a idéia de que ele e a ruiva se conheciam a deixava extremamente chateada.

Draco engoliu em seco.

"Ela não faz o meu tipo", disse ele, omitindo o fato de que aquela ruiva era quem roubava seus pensamentos, era quem fazia com que ele tivesse um bom motivo para acordar de manhã que, se não fosse por ela, sua vida continuaria sendo a mesma chatice monótona de sempre.

"Não mesmo?", perguntou a mulher, um pouco mais feliz.

"Não, _querida_, ele não gosta de coelhos", disse uma voz que fez Draco gelar, ele voltou-se e encontrou uma Virgínia Weasley sentada na sala de espera, fitando-o com os olhos frios e cheios de mágoas.

"Gina..."

Ela fez um gesto do tipo 'esquece isso, estúpido' e sorriu, fracamente:

"Obrigada por ter vindo, Draco, a aula começa em cinco minutos"

"E eu sou a professora!", disse a mulher, alegre "Irei te ensinar a dançar tango, meu querido, depois de um tempo, você não vai querer fazer outra coisa!", e ela saiu de trás da recepção "Vamos? Os outros alunos já estão dentro da sala!"

Gina negava-se a olhar para Draco.

Então, ele não permitia que ela ficasse com ninguém, mas, lógico, ele podia sair por aí flertando com Deus e o mundo que ela teria que ficar calada, como se fosse uma obrigação dela aceitar tudo aquilo de cabeça abaixada e aquilo era o que mais a irritava.

"_Merda, Gina, você está ficando..."_, mas Gina afastou os pensamentos com um aceno, quando a porta da classe se abriu e mostrou uns vinte casais, e um outro homem latino, que devia ser o professor que lecionava junto à mulher da recepção.

"Temos dois novos alunos! Eu gostaria que vocês dessem boas vindas, à... Virgínia Weasley e... qual seu nome, amor?", perguntou ela, para Draco.

"Draco Malfoy", resmungou ele, num murmúrio.

"e DRACO!", berrou ela, sorrindo, enquanto os outros alunos sorriram aplaudindo-os, obviamente, os olhos dos homens concentravam-se em Gina e os das mulheres, em Draco, com um sorriso levemente sensual, que fez com que ele abaixasse os olhos.

Aqueles primeiros cinco minutos foram o necessário para saber que passaria por três longas horas de torturas, onde mulheres fariam de tudo para seduzi-lo.

"Como eles são novos, farão o começo da aula com os professores. Virgínia, querida, vá com o Professor Estevão", Gina engoliu em seco ao perceber os olhos do professor engolindo-a por inteiro "E você, meu amor", disse ela, referindo-se ao loiro ", fará essa aula comigo!"

Gina bufou e caminhou rapidamente em direção ao professor.

Uma música provocante e instrumental começou, os alunos arrumaram-se em duplas, enquanto o professor começava a explicar os passos para Gina, que mostrava ter um talento nato para a coisa, porque já estava fazendo os movimentos de maneira mais profissional e provocantes do que a maioria das garotas que estavam lá tendo aulas há meses.

"Agora a música está terminando, o grande final, querida, é o seguinte, você, com sua perna de apoio – a esquerda – vai em envolver a cintura e a uma das minhas mãos estará nas suas costas, você vai recostar-se nela, de maneira que descerá seu tronco um pouco e depois eu a puxarei para mais perto, OK?", disse ele, sorrindo, com aquele maravilhoso sotaque latino "Garota, você tem jeito para isso!"

Gina riu maravilhada.

"Obrigada"

"Bom, então vamos, meu queridos! A parte final da dança em: cinco, quatro, três, dois, um... e JÁ!", berrou a mulher que estava quase se atracando com Draco, quem também era muito bom naquela dança.

Gina fez rapidamente o que professor tinha lhe dito, envolveu com a perna esquerda a cintura dele e inclinou o tronco para trás, tendo a visão de todos de cabeça para baixo, e então, com um gesto rápido, o professor puxou-a para perto de maneira que seus rostos ficaram bem próximos, os narizes se tocando.

O professor respirou fundo e fitou-a, maravilhado.

"Eu... Deus meu...", ele dizia, sem palavras "Você... Você tem talento, garota! Muito talento!", sussurrava essas palavras no pé do ouvido da ruiva.

Era verdade que o professor era um caminho sem volta para o inferno, com o peitoral bronzeado bem definido, e deveria ser um pecado uma mulher passar pelo mundo sem tocá-lo, mas Gina não sentia-se tão confortavelmente assim com ele.

Seus olhos voaram e pararam em Draco que fez todo o procedimento, sua testa estava encostada na da professora, mas seus olhos azuis encontraram com os dela.

Gina voltou-se para o professor.

"E agora, professor?"

Ele sorriu, enquanto Gina retirava a perna da cintura dele, e fitava-o, curiosa.

"Agora, rodaremos os casais. Direita!"

A menina que está à direita de Gina aproximou-se do professor e Gina percebeu que teria que dançar com o rapaz à sua direita, que também não era nada mau: cabelos ruivos compridos, o rosto bem branquinho e dois olhos azuis que brilhavam quase com um toque infantil.

Ele era lindo...

...uma pena que lembrasse terrivelmente o Rony.

"Oi", falou Gina, sorrindo, sem graça para o sósia do irmão.

"Oi, tudo bom?", perguntou ele, enquanto a envolvia pela cintura e os dois começaram a dançar com uma incrível falta de harmonia, fazendo com que, no fim da música, o garoto não conseguisse segura-la e os dois caíram com força no chão, fazendo os dois se contorcer no chão, gargalhando.

Draco fitou aquela cena, com frieza.

Como ela podia ousar rir com outra pessoa que não ele?

Fitando o professor, murmurou uma azaração e ouviu que o pensamento dele era fazer com que os alunos homens mudassem indo para a esquerda, correu para o menino que estava à esquerda de Gina e obrigou-o a sair de lá e ir para o seu lugar.

"Credo, que estressadinho", resmungou o cara, obviamente chateado com o fato de não ter a chance de encostar naquele corpo perfeito da ruiva, mesmo que ela estivesse usando aquele imenso casaco.

"Agora, meu queridos alun**o**s, virem-se para a esquerda!", e quando Gina levantou-se, quem esperava por ela era Draco Malfoy, incerta, fitou-o.

"O que você faz aqui?", perguntou ela, mal humorada.

"Dançando com você", disse ele, com um sorriso cínico do tipo 'não sei porque você está tão chateada' e, sorrindo, envolveu-lhe a cintura e Gina sentiu como se as mãos dele deixassem em chamas onde tocavam.

Respirou fundo e fitou-o.

"Achei que eu não fizesse o seu tipo...", resmungou ela, enquanto os dois moviam-se em perfeita harmonia, e começavam a se destacar em meio à todos os demais.

O fim da música chegou, Gina envolveu a cintura de Draco com a perna esquerda, ele segurou-lhe a coxa com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra trouxe-a para cima, pelas costas, e os narizes se tocaram.

Ele sorriu.

"Você está na outra categoria, Gina", murmurou, em seu ouvido, foi então que começaram a aplaudir e os dois levaram os olhos para os demais alunos, que haviam formado um circulo em torno deles.

"Queridos, o que é isso?", perguntou o professor, divertido "Parece que alguém vão ter uma noite bem agitada..."

"O quê?", perguntou Gina, tirando a perna da cintura de Draco e soltando-se.

"Ora, meus amores, é regra! Toda vez que duas pessoas dançam assim, tão harmoniosamente, é porque sentem grande desejo um pelo outro. Essa é a maravilha do tango, ele consegue revelar nossos sentimentos mais enrustidos!"

Draco respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele a desejava.

Não só porque Gina era uma garota de corpo espetacular, mas porque havia nela algo que simplesmente o instigava. Uma bondade, um sarcasmos, um ar infantil e ao mesmo tempo sensual e atraente... ela era um tipo novo.

Ela era uma garota espetacular na categoria errada.

Gina não fazia parte da categoria 'uma noite', ela fazia parte da categoria 'as que valem a pena, mesmo que só por uma noite' e, para a surpresa de Draco, Gina era a única nela.

A única que fazia ele obedecer-lhe, sem usar chantagens sexuais, ou qualquer de outro tipo.

A única que fazia seu corpo clamar por ela, sem fazer nada pensado. Gina era sensual por si só, não precisava armar situações como milhões já fizeram com ele.

Ele respirou fundo e fitou-a, em silêncio.

Ela também o fitava, mas nenhum dos dois sabia o que iria dizer, nem o que queria ouvir.

Draco deu um leve sorriso, aproximando-se de Gina e sussurrando em seu ouvido, bem baixinho, de maneira que nenhum dos que estavam em volta ouvissem:

"Quem sabe eu não descubro meu lado _pansexual_ numa dessas"

Gina sentiu a bochecha pinicando e empurrou Draco, de maneira que seus olhos chocassem um contra o outro.

"Garotas, virem para a esquerda", ordenou a professora e Gina moveu-se, indo parar nos braços de um garoto com óculos, mas que era bonitinho com olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados pretos.

Draco agora dançava com uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que lhe sorriu, sensualmente.

"Será que nós teremos a harmonia que você teve com a novata?"

Draco deu de ombros.

"Não acredito"

A menina lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão, mas logo sorriu novamente.

"Veremos"

Resultado: na cena final, não só os dois foram de cara para o chão, como Draco teve quase certeza de que havia quebrado uma ou duas costelas.

_Continua..._

**N/A: DESCULPA A DEMORA, MAS EU TIVE ALGUNS PROBLEMAS COM O PC E TINHA PERDIDO TODOS OS ARQUIVOS! PASSEM NAS OUTRAS FICS, EU TAMBÉM AS ATUALIZEI.**

Nhaaaai, sem duvidas, essa é uma das fics que eu estou mais gostando de escrever!

Espero que estejam gostando desse capítulo!

No próximo, eu acho que vai rolar um beijo e aí, vocês querem isso?

Haiuhaiuhauiah

Bom, espero por comentários.

Beijos,

Gii


	11. O Beijo

Capítulo 11 – O Beijo 

Ao fim da aula, Draco e Gina tinham se destacado como os melhores alunos da turma, com direito à uma última dança sozinhos e ganharam dois vale capuccinos na lanchonete que tinha lá embaixo.

Ao fim da dança, Draco e Gina estavam quase tão juntos que Gina não conseguiu segurar um leve gemido ao sentir a mão de Draco segurando-lhe a perna firmemente e Draco não pode evitar de dar um beijo de leve no pescoço alvo da ruiva.

Ela deu um novo gemido, baixinho, que fez com que Draco engolisse em seco e perdesse completamente o controle sobre seu corpo, sentiu quando beijou novamente o pescoço dela e abriu de leve o boca, mordendo-lhe de leve a pele, fazendo-a dar um novo gemido, e fazendo-o sentir um longo arrepio.

Mas, logo, ele afastou-se.

Aquilo era insano.

Eles não podiam.

Ele não podia!

Quando eles se soltaram, sem graça, receberam palmas mais fortes da maioria dos alunos, enquanto outros olhavam sentindo inveja, não só pelo talento nato de ambos, mas porque poucos tinham a chance de dançar com pessoas tão lindas quanto eles.

Os alunos começaram a se dispersar e Gina estava prendendo os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo, enquanto o loiro havia se encaminhado ao toalete para descarregar as tensões – podem pensar o que quiser.

"Deus, posso saber o que há entre vocês?", perguntou a professora, para Gina.

"Entre nós? Nada...", disse Gina, com sinceridade.

"Querida, se eu pegasse uma câmera e filmasse vocês dois dançando, eu poderia calmamente vender como um filme pornô", assegurou a mulher, com um olhar irônico, fazendo Gina rir.

"Ah, você acha?"

"Eu tenho certeza...", riu-se a professora "Posso saber o que há entre vocês?"

Gina deu de ombros.

"Nada"

"Hum... é proibido?"

"Acho que sim...", falou Gina, vagamente.

"É sempre mais gostoso quando ninguém pode saber", disse a professora, piscando e saindo da sala, deixando Gina sozinha esperando por Draco que voltou apenas dez minutos mais tarde.

"Merlim, por que você está tão molhado, o que houve?"

Draco fitou-a, sério e pensou:

"_Você acha que é fácil tomar banho frio com uma pia?"_, perguntou ele, em pensamentos, mas deu de ombros.

"Eu... vamos embora", desconversou.

XxXxX

Os dois haviam ficado rodando pela cidade até que o sol se pôs, trocando poucas palavras.

Draco não conseguia acreditar que aquela ruiva o havia deixado daquela maneira e a frase da professora – 'É sempre mais gostoso quando ninguém pode saber' – ecoava em sua cabeça.

Não podia acreditar que estava atraída por Draco Malfoy, aquilo era contra as leis. Malfoys e Weasleys se odeiam. Não tem esse lance romântico! Não pode ter! Era proibido.

"_É sempre mais gostoso quando..._", a frase começou a Gina fechou os olhos, tentando evitar que ela terminasse, mas não foi possível "_quando ninguém pode saber"_

Gina fechou os olhos e sentiu-se frustrada.

"Gina?", chamou Draco, que havia freado o carro próximo ao meio fio e agora a encarava.

"Por que é tão complicado, Draco?", surpreendeu-se, deixando aquela frase entre os dois.

Draco fitou-a, mordendo o lábio inferior, soltou o cinto de segurança.

"Porque, se não fosse complicado, nós não daríamos valor", disse ele, passando as mãos no cabelos ruivos dela, e ela deixou que uma lágrima de frustração caísse de seus olhos.

"Eu odeio isso! Queria nunca ter saído daquele lugar idiota! Queria não ter fugido com você, queria nunca ter te conhecido...", ela começou a falar, com a voz fraca.

"Gina...", ele chamou.

"Eu queria que você não me abalasse como abala..."

"Gina, por favor...", ele disse mais uma vez.

"Eu queria que você me achasse bonita, e que me visse como você vê as outras garotas, e não como uma pateta que se pendurou em seu pescoço procurando por proteção e acaba se entregando para qualquer um como a imensa idiota que eu sou..."

"Você não é idiota, Gina... olha para mim...", pediu ele, e assim Gina o fez.

Ele levou a mão até o rosto dela, acariciando-o. Fazendo ela fechar os olhos, apreciando o momento.

"Você é a garota mais linda que eu tive o prazer de conhecer, você é especial, Gina, e o fato de ser tão complicado, tão difícil...", ele murmurava assim, com dificuldade, enquanto parou de acariciar a bochecha dela e começou a contornar os lábios dela com o dedo indicador "... tão... tão proibido... é o que torna tudo isso ainda mais especial..."

Gina sentiu um arrepio tomar conta dela, quando sentiu os dedos dele desenhando seus lábios, ficou em silêncio, as lágrimas ainda escorriam, não conseguia pará-las, de maneira alguma.

Sentiu a respiração dele contra seus lábios, sentiu quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus de leve, ela sentiu o quanto ele também a havia desejado todo esse tempo, ela percebeu que aquela tortura não era só para ela, ele também sofrera.

Draco estava quase para transpor a boca de Gina com sua língua quando uma buzina forte soou às costas deles, fazendo com que Draco se afastasse de Gina imediatamente.

"Gina, nós não podemos. É sério. Não podemos!", disse ele, começando a andar com o carro e parando na frente da lanchonete.

Gina sentiu as lágrimas descendo ainda com mais rapidez pelos seus olhos, passou as mãos pelos olhos e respirou fundo, fitando-se, em crise. Estava pálida e abatida.

"Gina..."

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

"Você está certo, não pode acontecer nada. Então, eu vou simplesmente continuar fingindo que te odeio e que não sinto nada por você, mas me matando por dentro, porque você, certamente, não sente nada por mim!", berrou ela, abrindo a porta do carro e pondo-se de pé.

"Gina...", começou Draco, fechando os olhos e xingando-se mentalmente. Não devia ter beijado Gina se não tivesse a intenção de ficar com ela. Beija-la só para depois dizer um 'bem, sinto muito, mas não vamos ficar juntos', e saiu do carro, trancando-o e correndo até ela.

"Gina!"

Ela se conteu e olhou-o, com dureza.

"O que você quer?", perguntou ela, e os olhos dele pararam sobre seus lábios que há poucos minutos ele tocava, com cuidado, alguns minutos atrás, então sentiu o ímpeto de passar os dedos naqueles lábios novamente, de beija-los com mais avidez do que antes, de morde-los e fazê-la soltar aqueles leves gemidos que ela havia feito quando eles tinham dançado juntos.

Ao ver que ele estava como se em transe, Gina balançou a mão, fazendo-o o piscar.

"Draco, o que você quer?", perguntou ela.

Draco ficou um silêncio, ainda fitando-a, com aquele corpo maravilhoso, aqueles lábios convidativos e então falou a primeira coisa que veio em mente.

"Um capuccino, você que quer?", perguntou.

Gina fitou-o, confusa.

"Certo, eu... sim... eu gostaria de um capuccino", disse ela, com um sorrisinho fraco e tristonho.

Draco caminhou em direção à lanchonete, com os dois vale-capuccino e Gina sentou-se no meio-fio da outra rua, fitando-o, enquanto sentia frio e se encolhia.

"Uau, o que uma menina bonita como você faz aqui?", perguntou uma voz seca e fria atrás dela, ela se voltou, fitando-o, em silêncio. Era um homem estranho, com um brilho estranho no olhar.

XxXxX

Draco pegou os dois capuccinos e virou-se, procurando por Gina com os olhos. Onde ela estava?

"DRACO, SOCORRO!", berrou uma voz e ele viu que tinha um beco do outro lado da rua, deixando os capuccinos caírem no chão, ele saiu correndo, atravessou a rua e encontrou Gina sendo prensada contra a parede por um cara que estava com a mão quase dentro do blusão dela, prestes a alisar a pele alva dela.

O loiro olhou para o homem, morto de raiva, ele tapara a boca dela, para evitar que ela berrasse, e tinham mais três garotos que fitavam aquilo tudo extasiados.

Draco correu até o cara, e levou a mão até o bolso da calça, mas a varinha havia ficado dentro do carro. Puxou o cara pelo ombro e deu-lhe um soco forte, depois jogou-o contra a parede, dando um chute forte nas costelas dele.

Puxou Gina pelas mãos e os dois saíram correndo.

"PEGUEM ELES, CARAMBA!", berrou o homem que antes tentara violentar Gina, Draco saiu puxando-a pela mão e correram pelas ruas, até que acharam um pequeno beco entre dois prédio que tinha pouco mais de um metro de largura.

"Aqui!", berrou ele, puxando-a para dentro e puxando-a contra o seu corpo, sentindo a respiração rápida dela.

"Draco...", ela começou, com a voz trêmula.

"Shh...", fez ele, pondo o dedo indicador e médio sobre os lábios dela, fazendo-a sentir o calor dos dedos dele e ficar quieta.

Os três homens que haviam ficado observando a cena, passaram correndo por eles, fazendo com que Draco puxasse Gina para mais perto e ela escondesse o rosto contra o peito forte e protetor dele.

Quando Draco teve certeza de que os homens tinham passado, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e depois segurou-a pelo queixo, fazendo Gina erguer o rosto e os dois se fitaram, carinhosamente.

Draco caminhou, pressionando o corpo de Gina contra a parede e fitando-a, acariciou seu rosto novamente.

"Draco, eu..."

Então, ele se inclinou. Beijou-lhe e antes que ela pudesse se dar conta, ele pedia passagem com a língua, Gina entreabriu a boca, deixando ele entrar e os dois se beijaram sofregamente.

Ele tirou a mão dele que acariciava seu rosto e colocou-a no meio dos fios de cabelos ruivos da garota, começou a beijar-lhe mais sofregamente, movimentos lentos, mas desejosos.

Gina arranhava lentamente a nuca dele, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Draco afastou-se, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a gemer de leve. Era quase impossível recordar-se que há poucos segundos atrás, um outro cara tentava fazer isso com ela.

Um cara que não fosse ele.

Isso o fez descontrolar-se e pressionar seu corpo com mais força contra o dela, os beijos tornaram-se mais urgentes, e a mão que estava no cabelo dela, segurava-se aos fios ruivos com mais força.

Não queria acabar aquele momento.

Não queria perde-la para ninguém, nunca mais.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço alvo, enquanto ela respirava dificilmente, devido às batidas rápidas do seu coração. Draco ergue-a, de modo que Gina envolveu a cintura dele com as duas pernas, sentindo-se mais confortável naquela posição, enquanto ele começava a mordiscar de leve o pescoço dela.

"Draco...", ela começou, tentando juntar sua sanidade.

"Shhhh...", fez ele, calando-lhe com um beijo "Vamos esquecer isso por hoje, OK?"

Gina sorriu de leve e deixou que os beijos voltassem a ser vorazes como antes.

Era tudo o que ela queria.

Viver em outra realidade por alguns segundos, onde ela e Draco pudessem ficar juntos sem que isso soasse como uma insanidade.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **E então?

Gostaram?

VIU? Quase uma semana!

Att rápido, né? XD

Eu amei escrever essa cena.

Hauihaiuhaiuaha

Bom, comentem, ok?

Beijos,

Gii


	12. Decisão

**Capítulo 12 – Decisão**

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte com Draco andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, colocou-se sobre seus cotovelos e fitou-o, confusa.

"Draco?", perguntou, enquanto bocejava "O que foi?"

Ele se sobressaltou ao ver que ela tinha acordado e pareceu meio sem ação, assim que recuperou a voz, acrescentou:

"Ahn... Bom dia...", hesitou, e depois acrescentou "Weasley"

Gina arregalou os olhos.

"Draco, o que houve?", perguntou ela, pondo-se de pé e tentando alcançar ele.

"NÃO!", fez ele, num misto de raiva e nervosismo "Não... apenas... se vista, nós temos que ir embora...", ele fitou-a, depois suspirou "Te espero do lado de fora"

"Draco, o que est...?"

"Weasley, _por favor!"_, irritou-se ele. Deu as costas para ela e saiu do quarto.

XxXxX

Gina saiu do quarto e olhou Draco, desorientada, estava vestida, mas deu pra ver que havia se vestido às pressas e, embora a confusão brilhasse em seus olhos, também havia um outro sentimento... medo?

Draco espantou-se ao perceber aquele sentimento instalado em Gina, Draco se odiou, como pôde ter feito aquilo com ela? Pôde perceber que Gina estava assustada, mesmo que querendo se inteirar, manteve-se calada por todo o caminho até a recepção.

Draco pagou a conta e ignorou todas as perguntas do rapaz da recepção, que foram, respectivamente:

"Então... Ontem vocês estavam pegando fogo, a noite deve ter sido boa, não é?"

"O que houve? Vocês estão estranhos..."

"Você está me ignorando?"

À altura da terceira pergunta, Draco lançou um olhar gélido ao homem à sua frente.

"Apenas faça o seu trabalho, certo?", disse ele, revirando os olhos, quando o homem, sem jeito, assentiu.

Entraram no carro, e Draco ficou fitando a estrada, depois virou-se para Gina.

"Olha, eu sinto..."

Então, para seu total espanto, percebeu as lágrimas nos olhos dela, caindo tímidas, ao perceber que ele a observava, Gina limpou-os rapidamente.

"Por que você não dirige?", perguntou ela, ríspida.

Draco engoliu em seco.

"Gina..."

"_Agora _é Gina?", perguntou ela, furiosa "O que **_diabos_** aconteceu ali?", perguntou ela, confusa e irritada. Na verdade, a voz e o rosto de Gina eram, ambos, uma confusão de sentimentos.

"Olha, eu..."

"Vá se foder, Malfoy!", berrou ela, e fitou-o, com os olhos espreitados "Vá se foder", repetiu, e deixou que a idéia fluísse entre os dois.

Draco ficou em silêncio, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras.

"Gina, escute..."

"Dirija!", disse, seca.

"Gi..."

"**DIRIJA**!", berrou ela, e olhou para frente, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

XxXxX

O resto da viagem seguiu-se em silêncio, Gina continuava com um olhar ferido, observando a paisagem, e Draco com um olhar desprovido de qualquer emoção, apenas olhando para a estrada e concentrando-se em dirigir.

Foi então que ele ouviu soluços, e virou-se. Gina estava chorando, não era mais contido como antes, era um choro verdadeiro, magoado.

Ele entrou em pânico.

Merlim, o que havia feito?

"Gina..."

"Eu quero ligar para o meu pai, Malfoy", disse ela, por entre soluços, enquanto tentava limpar as lágrimas, em vão.

"O quê...?"

"Eu quero ir embora!", gemeu ela, entre soluços mais fortes.

"Gina..."

Ele tentou pensar em algo. Qualquer coisa que pudesse reparar o que havia feito, mas não tinha como – não _podia _­– justificar seus atos. Simplesmente não dava.

"Eu só quero um telefone público, dá para você apenas _me ajudar_?", pediu ela, enquanto fungava "Quero voltar para casa, só isso"

Draco conhecia-a o suficiente para saber que não poderia mais argumentar.

Dirigiu em silêncio por meia hora, quando finalmente entraram em uma cidadezinha e, em menos de cinco minutos, encontraram com um orelhão público. Gina desceu do carro, e Draco também, ele ficou parado, ao lado dela, tentando desesperadamente fazer algo para impedi-la, mas era aquilo que tinha que acontecer.

Gina parou de digitar no meio do número, desligou o telefone e fitou-o.

"E-eu... Eu não quero ir, Draco", falou ela, numa voz infantil e insegura, e seus olhos suplicavam _"Me impeça, de alguma forma, mas me impeça"_, ela olhou para o chão "Eu... eu quero ficar aqui... _com você_", ela sussurrou a última parte.

Draco ficou em silêncio, Gina estava num momento de fraqueza.

"Apenas me diga... por que você fez aquilo?", perguntou ela, fitando-o, procurando por algo nos olhos acinzentados que trouxessem confiança.

"Gina..."

"Apenas me diga... _se_ você quer que eu fique", condicionou ela, fungando.

Draco hesitou.

Valia a pena.

Poderia simplesmente contar-lhe tudo.

E... E o quê?

Fugiriam juntos até o pai dela descobri-los?

"_No que está pensando, Draco? Você sabe que isso é insano!"_, berrou uma voz em sua cabeça.

Draco fitou-a, e depois desviou os olhos.

Gina ficou em silêncio, depois desviou os olhos também.

"Certo", murmurou ela, e tirou o telefone do gancho.

XxXxX

Gina desligou o telefone e fitou-o, magoada, enquanto ia até o carro dele e tirava a sua mala, colocou-a nas costas e ficou em silêncio.

"Eu... queria... que você ficasse", falou ele, em tom de desculpas, mas sabia que não funcionaria "É só que as coisas estão complicadas, Gina..."

"Era uma escolha sua, você fez a sua decisão", disse Gina, tentando parecer dura, desviando os olhos e fitando a bolsa "Acho melhor você ir embora, Dr-Malfoy!", corrigiu-se "Não vai ser muito bom se eles te verem por perto..."

"Você se preocupa com isso?", perguntou ele, enquanto, não conseguindo se controlar, levou uma das mãos até o rosto da ruiva.

Gina fechou aos olhos, e, ao toque dele, tudo naquela manhã pareceu distante e sem sentido.

"Draco...", murmurou ela, quando sentiu o perfume dele ainda mais forte, significando, este, de que ele a havia envolvido nos braços.

"Eu sinto muito, Gina", murmurou ele, beijando-lhe, de leve os lábios, mas, orgulhando-se, intimamente, de ter se controlado e não prolongado o beijo.

"Draco... **não**!", berrou Gina, afastando-o "Quero dizer, Malfoy, ah, quer saber, dane-se! Eu to cansada disso, se você não vai me explicar por que me tratou tão mal essa manhã, acho que não temos mais motivos para... para nada!", termina, ela, apertando com mais força a bolsa contra o corpo e, dando as costas para o loiro caminhou até o pequeno jardim onde se encontrava uma fonte.

Sentou-se lá, e a imagem lembrou a Draco uma criancinha que sentava no banco da escola, aguardando a mãe chegar, insegura.

"_Aos diabos tudo isso, eu **vou** contar"_

"Gina...", começou ele, mas então, algo o puxou de volta a realidade, era o barulho de alguém aparatando, Draco recuou alguns passos quando viu Neville Logbotton parando próximo à fonte.

Eles conversaram e Gina lançou um último olhar a Draco.

Depois, aparatou.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Eu sei que esse capítulo está confuso, mas tudo vai se encaixando nos próximos capítulos!

Por favor, não me odeiem! T.T

Eu sei que ficou péssimo!

Espero por reviews, gente!

To att rápido, então, se vocês me deixarem maaaais reviews, eu att mais rápido ainda!

Beijo imenso a todos!

Gii


	13. Descobertas

**Capítulo 13 – Descobertas**

"Minha filha! Onde você esteve?", Molly saltou da mesa e abraçou-a com força, cheirando o cabelo da filha, Gina não pôde evitar um sorriso.

"Estou bem, mamãe, sinto muito por ter sumido daquela maneira", desculpou-se Gina, sinceramente, uma vez que, de fato, preferiria nunca ter ido àquela viagem estúpida.

O que mais poderia ser pior do que aquilo?

Apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Chutada por Draco Malfoy.

Menosprezada por Draco Malfoy.

"_Ele tentou dizer algo, lembra-se?"_, disse uma voz na cabeça dela.

E uma certa segurança a envolveu...

"_Talvez tenha significado algo para ele também!"_

Foi então que Arthur chegou e, ao invés do que Gina achou que ele faria, a abraçou com força e sorriu:

"Como está, minha filha?"

"Quanto tempo eu vou ficar de castigo?", perguntou Gina, estranhando a atitude dos pais.

Quer dizer, eles deveriam estar furiosos... não é?

Molly e Arthur trocaram olhares significativos.

"Nós andamos pensando, Gina, e a culpa é toda nossa... queremos dizer... te protegemos demais, não foi?", perguntou Arthur, sem jeito, dando de ombros.

"Vocês... não podem estar falando sério... é uma piada, certo?", perguntou Gina, com os olhos arregalados "Quero dizer, eu sumo por quatro dias e... nem... um castigo? _Não que eu esteja reclamando!_", adicionou ela, rapidamente.

Arthur riu, e deu um tapinha brincalhão no ombro dela.

"Vá dormir, deve estar cansada", ordenou ele, e Gina obedeceu, porque era verdade.

Bocejou e subiu as escadas, mas encontrou com Rony no meio do caminho.

"Por onde esteve?", quis saber ele, com um olhar curioso.

"Por aí", disse ela, vaga, com um riso maroto.

XxXxX

_Sede!_

Gina levantou-se da cama e bocejou, pôs os pés no chão e sentiu o frio gostoso contra a sua pele quente e espreguiçou-se.

Seria um caminho um pouco longo até a cozinha, mas ela não se importava, sentia falta daquela casa, seria bom caminhar um pouco, com tempo para apreciar tudo em seu devido tempo.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores e desceu as escadas, silenciosamente, até que viu um vulto atravessando um corredor que ficava bem longe da escada, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu reconhecer instantaneamente: Draco Malfoy.

"_Ele veio para me pedir desculpas!"_, foi seu primeiro pensamento. E, sorrindo, resolveu seguí-lo.

Mas, foi quando viu que ele caminhava em direção a um aposento que ela conhecia muito bem, que seus pensamentos começaram a se confundir. Aquele aposento era o escritório de seu pai. O que ele queria ali?

"Malfoy?", perguntou seu pai, mas a voz não parecia estar surpresa, de fato... "Está atrasado!"

"Sinto muito, senhor Weasley, eu estava cansado..."

"Entre!", ordenou a voz do pai dela, e Gina arregalou os olhos.

O que estava acontecendo?

Gina esgueirou-se nas pontas dos pés e ficou parada, com as costas encostadas contra a parede, próxima a porta entreaberta.

XxXxX

"Foi um ótimo trabalho, sr. Malfoy, eu devo admitir que por um momento achei que tinha tido uma péssima idéia, mas acho que...", Arthur deu um sorriso orgulhoso "Você é digno do cargo de Chefe de Segurança", brindou Draco com um sorriso.

"Obrigado, sr. Weasley...", murmurou Draco, sem saber se era exatamente isso que queria "Gina é uma boa garota, o senhor sabe...", murmurou Draco, tentando controlar a sua mente, mas Gina era a única coisa que conseguia pensar desde que haviam se despedido, algumas horas atrás.

"Bom, vamos só rever nosso acordo... Em termos bruxos, havíamos combinados que se você ficasse de guarda de Gina, lhe concederia um dos meus cargos de maior confiança, uma vez que você já foi inocentado... E também, seu nome seria permanentemente retirado da lista de suspeitos...", Arthur falava daquilo como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo "Certo?"

Draco engoliu em seco e assentiu.

"Sim, senhor"

"Amanhã mesmo esperarão por você no Ministério", sorriu Arthur.

Draco lhe deu as costas.

"E... Malfoy?"

"Sim?", perguntou Draco, voltando-se para ele.

"Foi um ótimo trabalho", parabenizou-o Arthur, brindando-lhe com um sorriso mais largo "Parabéns e... obrigado"

Draco assentiu.

XxXxX

Gina saiu correndo assim que percebeu que Draco estava caminhando em direção à porta, subiu as escadas tão rápido que mau sentiu-as. Jogou-se na cama e sentiu tudo começando a fazer sentido.

Porque o Malfoy a havia ajudado a fugir.

Porque a havia agüentado todo esse tempo.

Porque o pai não se alterará com ela no telefone.

Porque os pais não estavam furiosos quando ela chegou.

"_Tudo era uma encenação"_, pensou ela.

O beijo, tudo que para ela parecerá incrível, para Malfoy nada mais era do que fingimento. Com certeza. Fazê-la de palhaça, era isso o que ele queria.

O que _eles_ queriam.

Gina mordeu o lábio com força, tentando não chorar e, com esforço, conseguiu fazê-lo.

Era isso o que eles achavam dela?

Uma piada? Uma pobre coitada que precisava viver um roteiro?

Que achassem!

Estava cansada.

Queria esquecer tudo aquilo, aquele estranho vazio que se instalara em seu coração, todo esse horrível sentimento de que nada fazia sentido.

Uma piada.

E, lentamente, enquanto adormecia, Gina começou a pensar que, talvez, fosse exatamente isso que ela fosse.

Uma idiota que se deixa levar.

Um Malfoy?

Merlim, onde ela estava com a cabeça?

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Tudo se explica agora, hum? XD

Amei escrever esse capítulo.

Gente, a fic está chegando ao fim!

Trágico, né?

Mas, então, por favor, se gostaram do capítulo, comentem!

Um beijo imenso!

Gii


	14. O Baile

**Capítulo 14 – O Baile **

Já fazia quase duas semanas desde que Gina havia voltado da viagem, não conversara com seu pai e se empenhara seu máximo em nunca se aproximar do Ministério, nem mesmo quando sua presença era solicitada.

Aos poucos, o Baile se aproximava e todas as mulheres da casa – mesmo que se limitassem a Molly, Hermione e Fleur e, de certa forma, Gina – estavam começando a se animar com detalhes.

Vestidos, cabelos, sapatos...

"O que acha deste coque, Gina? Acha que Rony vai gostar?", perguntou Hermione, enquanto segurava um punhado de cabelo em cima da cabeça e fazia uma careta sedutora para Gina, que começou a rir.

"Hermione, Rony é tão burro que você pode raspar careca que ele nem vai perceber a diferença", gargalhou Gina.

Hermione pareceu meio emburrada, cruzou os braços e olhou feio para Gina.

"Ele não é burro!", depois, pensou um pouco "OK... Mas... Você acha que aquele coque não ia chamar a atenção dele?", choramingou a morena.

"Hermione, não se importe com o Rony, você _sempre_ chamou a atenção dele, se preocupe em ficar apresentável, Ministros do mundo inteiro estarão lá!", disse Fleur, que entrava apressada no quarto.

E era verdade.

Esse baile era um evento mundialmente famoso no mundo dos bruxos. Era um Baile que acontecia logo após a grande Reunião Entre Os Ministros que costumava durar dias. As reuniões eram longas e cansativas, Arthur voltava sempre muito tarde e, nas primeiras horas da manhã, já se levantava e partia novamente para o encontro.

"Tivemos sorte esse ano", murmurou Molly, contente, enquanto aproximou-se, trazendo um punhado de roupa preta, que Gina julgou ser o seu vestido "A reunião durou somente oito dias desta vez".

Todas as três – a ruiva, loira, e morena – soltaram um grunhido, concordando com Molly e colocaram-se a disputar pelo espelho.

"Gina, você é _tão_ sortuda!", resmungou Fleur, enquanto colocava dois brincos de ouro que combinavam com seu rosto perfeito.

"Eu? Por quê?", admirou-se Gina, enquanto tentava se enfiar dentro do vestido rosa bebê com babados.

"_Porque é solteira!_", berraram Hermione e Fleur ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom, Fleur, componha-se, você é muito bem casada com meu filho mais velho e, Hermione, Rony é um bom partido...", resmungou Molly, magoada.

Gina sorriu de leve, mas então, lembrou de algo que simplesmente a fez parar, com o vestido no meio de suas pernas, olhando fixamente para a parede.

"Er... Mamãe", tentou Gina, mas a voz saiu em um fio, então, limpou a garganta e tentou novamente "Muitas pessoas importantes estarão neste baile, certo?", perguntou Gina, engolindo em seco.

"Naturalmente", respondeu Molly, que já havia se enfiado no vestido e que agora passava _blush_.

"E... Vão ter... seguranças?", perguntou Gina, hesitante.

"Sim, claro", disse ela, distraidamente, enquanto passava batom e espremia os lábios, em frente ao espelho.

"E... O Chefe da Segurança vai estar lá, imagino...", murmurou Gina, segurando com força o vestido.

"Claro que sim, é importante que todos os Aurores mais preparados estejam à postos".

Gina sentiu o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões.

Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

Não pensava que fosse encontrar com Draco Malfoy tão cedo... na verdade, uma parte dela esperava nunca mais encontrá-lo. Em fato, uma parte dela realmente _achava_ que nunca mais o veria.

Como fora estúpida!

É claro que o veria, agora ocupava um dos cargos de maior confiança de seu pai e ela fora o preço.

"Cuide da minha filha rebelde sem causa e idiota e, em troca, lhe darei um dos cargos mais cobiçados e bem pagos do Ministério".

Gina fechou os olhos e, só então percebeu que sua nostalgia era assistida por Molly e Hermione, que fitavam a cena com curiosidade, Fleur aproveitou que tinha o espelho só para si e se embonecou com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Você está bem?", perguntou Molly, visivelmente preocupada "Está pálida"

"Er...", Gina revirou sua mente em busca de alguma coisa que a justificasse seu estado "Na verdade, não... não estou bem, acho que não posso ir a esse baile, para ser sincera", conclui por fim.

"Como é que é?", exclamou Hermione, incrédula.

XxXxX

"Espero que saiba, Malfoy, que você não vai _dançar_ exatamente neste baile", murmurou uma voz fria às costas de Draco, que se voltou para Dean, um bruxo frio e calculista que estava um posto acima do loiro.

Draco analisou cuidadosamente a si mesmo e teve que admitir que estava mais para um convidado do que para um guarda, mas mesmo assim fora inevitável. Era a primeira vez que veria Gina depois de duas semanas, era sua chance de arrumar as coisas que havia destruído naquela manhã, no hotel.

"Eu sei", retrucou Draco, friamente, enquanto cruzava os braços "Só achei que..."

"Você não pensa, você age... é isso que fazemos!", retrucou Dean, dando as costas para o loiro.

"Sinceramente, esse cara deve ser uma bicha mau comida!", resmungou Neville que havia acabado de chegar perto de Draco "E deve ter uma atração séria por você, Malfoy, porque simplesmente _não larga_ do seu pé!"

Draco olhou para o homem levemente roliço que conversava com ele como se fossem amigos de infância e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Que seja, Logbotton. Vou dar uma averiguada por aí", disse Draco, mesmo que em sua mente isso simplesmente significada 'vagar procurando por uma certa ruivinha'.

XxXxX

"Mas você _tem que ir!_", exclamou Hermione, exasperada, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, pensativa "Não posso ficar lá sozinha!"

"Não vai estar sozinha!", indignou-se Gina.

"Ah, não?", fez Hermione, então pois dois dedos na frente de Gina "Sua mãe, estará preocupada fazendo social com os demais ministros e...", abaixou um dedo, sobrando apenas mais um erguido perante os olhos da ruiva "...Fleur... fala sério... nós realmente estamos _discutindo_ a possibilidade de que eu, Hermione Granger, ficar um baile _inteiro_ com Fleur Delacour, 'a-garota-que-não-sabe-a-diferença-de-um-elefante-para-um-poodle'?", exclamou ela, ainda mais indignada, abaixando o último dedo com força "_Você não pode fazer isso comigo!"_.

"Mas, Mione!", Gina colocou a mão na barriga e lançou o olhar mais significativo que conseguiu em meio àquela loucura "_Estou morrendo_!", e fingiu um gemido, mas fingiu mal, pelo jeito como Hermione cruzou os braços e fitou-a, batendo o pé direito ritmadamente no chão.

"Você _tem que_ ir!", concluiu Hermione, fechando a cara.

"Eu não quero! Não posso! Não... Ah, Mione, eu não to afim!", terminou a ruiva, também fechando a cara e uma virou a costa para a outra, com expressões emburradas.

"Quer saber, pode ficar aí, se quiser... eu tenho certeza que vou aprender muitas coisas construtivas com Fleur... ouvi dizer que ela descobriu ontem que dois mais dois davam quatro, hoje deve fazer uma descoberta _fantástica_!", disse Hermione, com sarcasmo, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Gina deu um sorrisinho.

"Talvez eu vá", concluiu, sem muita convicção.

"Jura que vai ao menos _tentar_?", implorou Hermione.

"Sim, eu juro!", disse a ruiva, com um sorriso confiante que se desmanchou assim que a morena saiu do quarto.

_Continua..._

**N/A: _AVISO MASTER ULTRA MEGA ESPECIAL! _**

_**ESTOU PENSANDO EM FAZER DE A FILHA DO MINISTRO UMA TRILOGIA, POR FAVOR, MANDEM REVIEWS DIZENDO O QUE ACHAM DA IDÉIA! SE TIVER GENTE À FAVOR, EU O FAREI COM PRAZER! **_

Agora, voltamos à programação normal! xD

Gii é uma pessoa má!

Não acredito que fiquei DUAS SEMANAS sem atualizar!

Isso é um pecado e merece purgatório.

Sorry, people!

Mas aqui está o novo capítulo!

Agora, as reviews:

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy – **Tudo se encaminhara direitinho! Não se preocupe, girl:D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Bethy Potter – **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Tatiizinha Malfoy – **Espero que tenha gostado do filme! Hahaiuha Eu achei o máximo a na hora quis escrever a fic! Espero que continue lendo a fic!

**Nanny D – **Que bom que gostou da história! Está aí a continuação!

**Re Tonks – **AHIUhaiuHAIUhaiuHAIUhaiuhIUH Comentário mais divertido do ano, sem dúvida! XD Bom, vamos ver se você gosta do rumo da história:D Espero por mais reviews!

**Lara M. – **Vai mesmo. Você não estaria no lugar dela? O.O XD Eu ia meter um soco na cara dele. U.u

**Ellen-Potter – **É verdade, ele tá enrascado agora! xDD

**Musa-Sama – **Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! É verdade! Draco não presta... u.u

**Laura M. – **Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos!

**Princesa Chi – **Acho que o final vai surpreender você... XD Espero, pelo menos. XD Bjuus:D

**Nina.csi – **Oi, Nina! Obrigada É verdade, o que aquela pessoa fez, não foi muito legal, mas tudo bem, o que fazer, não é mesmo:D Não podemos agradar à todos! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Megami-san – **hauiha Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Um beijo imenso à todos vocês!

E espero por mais reviews nesse capítulo!

Gii


	15. O Reencontro

**Capítulo 15 – Reencontro**

"_Isso é simplesmente **ridículo**... eu tenho o **direito** de ir naquele baile... era o que eu mais gostava de fazer!"_, pensou Gina, irritada, enquanto apertava uma almofada contra o rosto.

Olhou-se no espelho, virou-se.

Estava em boa forma, era bonita, poderia conseguir encontrar um cara bonito, e poderia ficar com ele, depois namorar, depois casaria e depois, por fim, mas não menos importante, esqueceria para sempre daquele episódio com aquele loiro asqueroso que não conseguia tirar da mente.

"Eu mereço isso!", disse Gina, tentando convencer a si mesma "_Eu_ mereço!", e, repetindo isso, mentalmente, vestiu o vestido rosa e, com a ajuda da varinha, fez o penteado mais bonito no qual pode pensar e, por fim, passou um pouco de maquiagem.

Embora Gina não achasse isso, era de conhecimento geral que era dona de uma beleza natural esplendida, que dispensava maquiagens e semelhantes. Poderia ficar bonita com o uso de um simples batom.

A maquiagem leve que havia passado apenas ressaltava os lábios convidativos, e as bochechas ficavam levemente mais coradas, os olhos pareciam mais brilhantes...

"Eu estou horrível", murmurou Gina, por fim "Na verdade, eu nem mesmo posso entrar lá! Não vou conseguir!"

Sentou-se na cama, desolada.

Então, uma imagem de Draco rindo abertamente e comentando algo como "Ah, eu mexi com ela, cara! Nem veio para a festa mais importante, tudo isso para não me encontrar!" e isso a deu forças, pôs-se de pé e lançou um olhar corajoso em direção à porta e saiu por ela.

XxXxX

Ficou parado fitando a fonte, em silêncio, enquanto a água saia ruidosamente do beicinho do anjo que estava sentado em cima do que parecia ser um cogumelo.

Não tinha visto Gina em lugar nenhum e o baile já havia começado havia algum tempo.

"_Uma hora e quinze... mas quem está contando?"_, pensou Draco, consigo mesmo.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrados.

Sabia que ela estava brava por causa da cena do hotel, mas não entendia porque ela nunca havia comparecido ao Ministério – sim, ele tinha que admitir que todas as vezes que ela era solicitada, tinha um pequeno dedinho dele no meio -, parecia que ela o estava evitando.

Foi quando ele se voltou para o grande salão e seus olhos encontraram com dois olhos castanhos que estavam arregalados em uma expressão de surpresa e, antes que ele pudesse chamar pelo nome da ruiva, ela deu as costas e entrou praticamente correndo para o salão à dentro de novo.

"Merda", falou ele, em voz baixa e, quando deu por si, estava correndo em direção ao salão, predestinado a encontrar a ruiva.

Ia contar tudo a ela.

Ia.

Ela merecia a verdade.

E tudo ia dar certo.

Tudo _tinha_ que dar certo.

XxXxX

Gina desceu radiante para o salão, com uma expressão completamente falsa. Quando Hermione a viu, sorriu e levantou-se, correndo em direção à amiga.

"Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo! Não sabe como estava entediada! Os papos com a Fleur são tipo 'Nossa... Aquele cara não é um _gato_? Como estou?' e eu toda, tipo 'Fleur, lembre-se, você é casada' e ela, toda 'Claro, claro, que seja'... Passei por umas...", então, balançou a cabeça, como se querendo esquecer o episódio "Então, o que me conta de bom? O que te tirou de lá?"

"Bom, nada... na verdade, acho que não quero ficar aqui por muito tempo", confidenciou Gina "Vim só fazer um social e daqui a pouco subo...", enquanto falava, seus olhos varriam o baile, ansiando e temendo encontrar com o loiro que havia lhe servido de companhia.

"Ah, não..."

"Hermione, eu vou buscar um pouco de bebida, quer alguma coisa?", perguntou Gina, decidindo que o melhor era cortar o mal pela raiz. Não queria mais ouvir a amiga implorando por companhia.

Gina caminhou até a mesa de bebidas que ficava no outro extremo do Salão, pegou um pouco de ponche e parou perto da grande entrada para os jardins e foi quando arregalou seus olhos, lá estava ele.

Seu coração deu um salto e sentiu as mãos soarem.

Engoliu em seco.

O que faria?

Não conseguia se mover, por mais que quisesse.

Então, aconteceu.

Ele se virou e seus olhos se encontraram. Gina sentiu o coração dar um pulo e, em pânico, girou nos calcanhares e começou a correr no meio da multidão.

Estava certa desde o principio.

Não estava pronta para encontrar com ele.

Não estava agora, e não estaria nunca.

Só queria seu quarto, sua cama e um bom copo de leite.

XxXxX

Draco passou praticamente correndo pela multidão, desviando da melhor maneira que conseguia dos chiques convidados, e foi quando estava quase alcançando a entrada que dava para o luxuoso corredor que dava acesso à casa do ministro que Dean parou à sua frente.

"O que está fazendo?", rosnou o homem.

Draco tentou olhar pelo ombro do moreno e conseguiu ver a silhueta de Gina se perdendo, então voltou-se para Dean, sentindo-se suar.

"Preciso ir lá..."

"Você precisa ficar aqui!", sentenciou o moreno, sério.

"Não, olha, Dean..."

"E Collen, para você, Malfoy"

"Quer saber, _foda-se_!", resmungou Draco, empurrando o chefe para o lado "Pode deixar a carta de demissão na minha mesa amanhã de manhã!", disse Draco sério, enquanto começava a correr para dentro da casa, procurando por Gina.

XxXxX

Gina tirou o vestido com um tacada e vestiu a primeira roupa que viu à frente, que resumia-se à uma calça de moletom cinza com uma blusa branca um tanto justa e limpou a maquiagem rapidamente.

Estava cansada disso.

Fingiu pro pai que não sabia de nada, e aquilo foi parcialmente fácil, já que mal o via... mas quando viu Draco... tudo voltou.

Tudo.

Ela o amava.

Não queria admitir, nem aceitar, nem nada, mas era a mais pura verdade, e isso era o que a deixava mais furiosa. Uma parte dela lutava para acreditar que ele _realmente_ a amava e que tudo aquilo era um mal entendido.

Talvez fosse!

Talvez ela estivesse com muito sono e entendera tudo errado e...

Não!

Nada daquilo havia sido errado.

Ela sabia disso!

Por que ficar se iludindo?

Por quê?

A barriga de Gina soltou um ronco levinho.

"_Quero um leite..._", choramingou, em pensamentos, enquanto saía de sua cama em direção à cozinha.

XxXxX

Onde ela estaria?

Aquela mansão era imensa e achá-la seria fácil como achar uma agulha dentro de um latão de lixo, e, levando-se em consideração que mandara Dean ir se foder, alguém já o devia estar caçando àquelas horas.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e aproximou-se, na ponta dos pés, pronto para aparatar, caso fosse um dos irmãos Weasley, mas parou abobado ao ver a mais nova dos Weasleys, Gina, a _sua_ Gina, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma caixa imensa de sorvete e sentando-se na mesa, com uma cara de choro.

Abriu a boca e pensou em falar algo, mas Gina o interrompeu.

Na verdade, não o _interrompeu_, começou a conversar sozinha, já que não o havia visto.

"Leite... Leite, nada... Eu quero sorvete... E nem me importo em engordar, porque eu vou virar freira!", resmungou, choramingando e fazendo aquele bico que Draco conhecia bem demais "Homens... hunf... loiro filho da mãe!", esforçou-se para tentar abrir o lacre do sorvete, mas não conseguiu.

"Eu... vou... abrir... aiiiiiin... que... difícil!", ela já estava levantada e agora estava praticamente tacando o sorvete na mesa, com o esforço.

Draco sentiu o riso vindo da garganta, então, limpou a garganta.

"Gostaria de alguma ajuda, senhorita Weasley?", Gina soltou um berro e virou-se, olhando-o, lívida.

"Você... Eu...", a surpresa era incontestável, até que ela olhou para o chão "O que faz aqui, Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?", perguntou Draco, e depois lembrou-se de todo o ocorrido, de como Gina havia ficado confusa e de como ele merecia ser chamado pelo sobrenome "Bem, o Papai Noel sei que não sou..."

Gina revirou os olhos e manteve-se de pé, abraçando o pote de sorvete, ignorando o fato de que ele estava umedecendo a área da blusa contra a qual estava sendo pressionada.

"O que faz aqui? Achei que estava ocupado com o seu _trabalho_", resmungou, por entre os dentes.

Draco estranhou.

"Bem, sim, eu estava trabalhando. Obviamente, não posso viver só de pão e certamente não vou ficar pedindo esmola no sinaleiro...", não pôde evitar perceber o olhar de Gina, eles eram... praticamente... assassinos. Irritados.

Ela estava... brava com ele?

"Obviamente, ninguém acreditaria que um filhinho do papai como você está necessitado!", resmunga ela, sem nem mesmo se dar o trabalho de olhar para ele e, com um gesto forte e irritado, conseguiu abrir a tampa do pote "Ora, veja só...", comentou, mais para ela do que para o loiro, perplexo, à sua frente.

"Gina, qual é o seu problema?", perguntou Draco, franzindo o cenho.

"Primeiro, é Weasley para você, OK? E, segundo, mas não menos importante, eu não tenho problema algum, talvez, um loiro retardado que se acha bom demais para se relacionar normalmente com pessoas esteja parado no meio da minha cozinha quando eu quero ficar sozinha, mas se você considera isso um problema, ou não, não é da minha conta", resmunga ela.

"_OK... Isso não está fazendo o mínimo sentido..."_, pensou Draco, cada segundo mais perplexo.

"Gina...", ao perceber o olhar dela, revirou os olhos e engoliu em seco "Eu sei que mereço isso, pelo hotel..."

"_Não_ é pelo Hotel!", irritou-se Gina "E não se faça de desentendido! Você achou que eu não fosse descobrir nunca!"

Ele arregalou os olhos, confuso.

"Gina, por Merlim, qual é o seu problema?"

"O meu problema, _Malfoy_, é você!", quase berrou a garota, controlando-se para não dar um ataque de chilique "Então, como é que é? Foi bom me usar para conseguir o seu empreguinho novo, _querido_?", perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho triste, mas os olhos estavam com um brilho cruel e Draco soube, naquele momento, que não seria fácil como ele achara que seria.

_Continua..._

**N/A: _PASSEM EM MINHA NOVA FANFIC: SETE MINUTOS NO PARAÍSO_**

_**ANÚNCIO: FOI DEFINIDO QUE A FILHA DO MINISTRO SE TORNARÁ UMA TRILOGIA, AGUARDEM POR MAIS INFORMAÇÕES EM BREVE! ;D**_

Então, o que acharam?

Gina bem sarcástica, hum?

Hauihaiuahah

Bom, agora, vamos às reviews:

**Fini Felton –** Bom, estamos num momento crucial da fic, que bom que está acompanhando tão de perto! Um beijo ;D

**Oráculo –** Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado dele também!

**Lari Malfoy – **É verdade, mas agora não dá mais para eles brigarem, senão por ciúmes, né? XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Luna B. Malfoy – **Que bom que gostou da fic! ;D Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Princase Chi – **MUAHAHA... Vo matar a Gina de novo. XD Brincaidera, nem ouso! O.o (bate na madeira três vezes!) Bom, eu acho que vai ser agradável! xD

**Re Tonks – **Hey, moiçola! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Um beijo imensoooo e espero por outra review sua! xD

**Paola Lee – **Aí está o novo capítulo! Um beijo imenso!

**Brazilian Chick – **ahuahaiuha Acho que resolvemos o problema com o Dean, né? ;D

**Lika Slytherin – **Aí está seu nome! XD Draco ao cubo, siiim:D Então, espero por você no próximo capítulo, OK?

**Nanny D. – **Aí está o capítulo! Não está muito grande, mas está postado, não é? Um beijo imenso! ;D

**Lara M. – **hauiahuiah Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Megami-san – **Aí está o baile! xD Espero que tenha gostado da aprição de cinco segundos dele! XD

**Nicole Magnus – **Não, o resto da trilogia veio na minha cabeça mesmo, não tem nada a ver com filmes ;D

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews e até a próxima!

Amo vocês!

Beijoos,

Gii


	16. Explicações

**Capítulo 16 – Explicações**

Draco demorou alguns segundos para se tocar: Gina _sabia_ de tudo.

"Gina, eu...", começou ele, incerto do que dizer.

"Você, o quê!", pergunta ela, sem conter a irritação, agora "Você está arrependido, Malfoy? Quer dizer que, depois de me usar como um caminho para uma promoção, você simplesmente está arrependido?"

Aquilo o havia pego de surpresa.

"Quem te contou?", foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca, mas arrependeu-se de tê-lo dito assim que viu o rosto de Gina.

"É _isso_ o que te preocupa? Quem me contou? Malfoy, por Merlim, eu descobri sozinha!", soluçou a garota "Eu _ouvi_ você! Aquela noite que você veio para falar com o meu pai, acertar as coisas... eu ouvi _tudo_!"

"_Certo, eu não esperava por isso... vai fazer as coisas bem mais difíceis..."_, pensou Draco, com o coração batendo com força.

O que fazer, exatamente?

Conhecia a ruiva bem o suficiente para saber que ela não deixaria barato.

"Gina, eu ia te contar. Eu juro!", tenta ele, tentando aproximar-se dela, mas a garota recuou até que suas costas trombaram contra a geladeira.

"Não encoste em mim!", disse ela, com lágrimas caindo dos olhos achocolatados "Eu estou possessa com você e nada que você diga vai mudar isso!"

Draco passou as mãos no rosto, e, tentou pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

"Eu... eu ia te contar... eu _queria_ te contar, mas..."

"Mas o quê?", perguntou ela, com cinismo "Em que parte, exatamente, você ia me contar? A que você dorme comigo e depois começa a agir como se tivesse sido a pior coisa que você já fez na sua vida? Ah, tenho certeza de que estava pensando muito em mim, quando fez aquilo!", com a mão cerrada, Gina socou a geladeira, e Draco apenas ficou mais aflito.

Não era assim que ele havia imaginado a cena do reencontro.

Não mesmo.

Em sua imaginação, Gina pularia sobre ele e se beijariam ardentemente, depois ele lhe contaria toda a verdade e, no começo, ela ficaria um pouco chateada, mas, depois de um pouco de conversa calma e civilizada, ela entenderia e os dois...

Bem...

Certo, a partir daí ele já começou a fantasiar outras coisas que não interessam à ninguém senão à ele mesmo.

"Eu ia te contar. E eu estava, sim, pensando em você... depois do hotel", tentou ele, com a voz fraca.

"Ah, jura? E aquele beijo ridículo que você me deu, hum? Foi por que? Ah, deixa que eu adivinho... Você ficou com _pena_ de mim, foi? Achou que eu não conseguiria viver sem um último beijo? Achou que podia brincar um pouco mais com os meus sentimentos? Pois ouça bem, Draco Malfoy, eu não gostei de você! Eu não suporto você! E você beija muito mal...", nesse ponto, a voz começou a fraquear até praticamente sumir e o peito dela subir e descer rapidamente com a respiração acelerada.

Num movimento inesperado, Draco aproxima seu corpo e pressionou Gina contra a geladeira, a ruiva, no entanto, negou-se a encará-lo.

"Gina, olhe para mim...", pediu ele.

"Não", a voz dela veio fraca e trêmula.

"Por favor", pede ele, novamente.

"Eu não quero saber de você, Malfoy, por que você não some?", disse ela, ríspida.

"Porque eu não posso", disse ele, no ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

"Como assim...?"

"Certo, eu admito", cortou ele, aproximando-se ainda mais dela, se é que aquilo ainda era possível "No começo, você era o meio para que eu conseguisse tirar o Ministério do meu pé. E, para mim, não estava nada errado no começo. Mas, então... Mas então, você apareceu. Quero dizer, você _realmente_ apareceu. Revelou um lado que eu nunca tinha visto antes: engraçado, sentimental e... bem...", para seu próprio horror, sentiu-se corar e tudo piorou quando a ruiva, com os olhos arregalados, em surpresa, fitou-o "E... aí eu comecei... comecei a achar... que o que eu estava fazendo não era certo... porque... porque... porque eu não queria, você sabe... você sabe", terminou ele, na verdade, mais por falta de palavras do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Quando olhou para dentro daquelas duas bolinhas cor de chocolate e percebeu o perdão que começava a aparecer neles, sentiu um alívio e uma felicidade borbulhando no peito que nunca sentira antes.

"Mesmo assim, você me usou", teimou ela, mas ele sabia que não estava mais furiosa como antes.

"Mas eu tentei não usar. Eu juro! Quando... bem... quando as coisas começaram a ficar mais sérias... eu... eu quis dar para trás... e não quis também, porque eu queria... você sabe... eu queria você...", Gina corou nessa parte e ele sorriu, carinhoso, embora ainda não conseguisse entender qual era o problema em contar para ela a verdade, porque se embolava tanto! Ensaiara esta mesma conversa milhões de vezes, em seu quarto "e tudo se misturou e... e... e eu queria ter contado tudo antes... mas... eu não tinha coragem. Eu sabia que você ia ficar brava e... bem..."

Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e soltou um suspiro cansado.

"Devia ter me contado. Poderíamos ter dado um jeito...", aproveitou aquele momento para sentir o cheiro de perfume importado de Draco, como sentira falta daquilo! "Você se arrepende?"

"De não ter te contado? Muito!", diz ele, passando os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos da filha do Ministro.

"Não... de... ter aceito o serviço"

"Claro que não! Se não fosse por ele, Weasley, eu nunca ia descobrir esse meu lado _pansexual_!", riu ele, arrancando um risinho da garota, também, que ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo e, então, ambos se beijaram.

Apaixonadamente.

E era quase como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como se não tivessem se separado por quase um mês, como se Gina nem mesmo tivesse brava há menos de cinco minutos atrás.

"Eu...", tentou começar ele, quando os dois se separaram, respirou fundo, para tentar recuperar o fôlego, enquanto Gina dava risada da cena.

"Te deixei sem ar, senhor Malfoy?", perguntou ela, solenemente, divertindo-se com a cena.

Ele esboçou um sorrisinho e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sabia que você ia me perdoar", disse, dando de ombros "Na verdade, achei até que foi fácil demais", acrescenta, enquanto Gina cruza os braços no pescoço dele, abraçando-o "Nem precisei fazer a serenata, nem nada. Não teve graça"

"Ah, _Draquinho_, calma...", ela riu, e, ia abrir a boca, quando ouviu a voz familiar de Hermione ecoando.

"GINA!", era Hermione.

Gina empurrou Draco para longe, bem a tempo.

Hermione entrou na cozinha e apontou a varinha para Draco Malfoy.

"Não se mova, Malfoy. Sabemos de tudo!"

"Tudo?", estranharam Draco e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

Agora, quem entrava na cozinha era Rony.

"Não encoste nela, seu traidor!", vociferou Rony.

"Merlim...", sussurrou Gina "O que está acontecendo aqui?", exigiu saber e o casal fitou-a, surpreso.

"Ele não tentou te matar?", perguntou Rony, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Pff...", fez Draco, do outro lado da cozinha, revirando os olhos e esticando a mão para uma maçã qualquer.

"Não", fez uma Gina, indignada "Por quê?"

Rony e Mione trocaram olhares sem graça.

"Então...", Rony limpou a garganta "O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui com _você_?", perguntou, convencido a não perder a razão.

Estava com uma varinha e _queria_ que Malfoy fosse o alvo.

"Rony, não foi nada demais!", adiantou-se Gina, com os pensamentos a mil.

Aos poucos, a família Weasley inteira começou a entrar na piscina e Draco apenas observava, recostado na parede, comendo preguiçosamente a maçã, enquanto Gina tentava explicar para todos eles que o loiro não era assassino e, muito menos, seu namorado.

OK, então, ela estava mentindo sobre a segunda parte, mas...

Bom, eram quinhentos Weasleys contra um único Malfoy, não era bem uma luta justa, certo?

"Papai, por favor!", irritou-se Gina, por fim "Eu estava chateada e Malfoy percebeu isso, me seguiu, _preocupado_ comigo! Querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, entendeu?"

"Achei que vocês não se gostassem", resmungou Rony, rabujento.

"E eu não gosto mesmo dela", agora foi a vez de Draco Malfoy anunciar-se "Mas, como percebi que ela estava péssima e nenhum de vocês nem mesmo se dignava à perguntar-lhe o que acontecia, resolvi que, talvez, eu lhe pudesse ser útil em alguma coisa", falou ele, dando de ombros "Bom, agora, eu acho que vou indo para o meu apartamento, já que, obviamente, nada mais vai acontecer, certo?"

"Claro, claro...", gaguejou o senhor Weasley "Sinto muito por isso, senhor Malfoy"

"Relaxa", fez o loiro e, rapidamente, piscou para a ruiva e, então, aparatou.

Era isso.

Estava tudo bem de novo.

Certo?

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Espero que estejam gostando...

Hauiahiuahiauhiauha

O Draco foi lindinho, não foi?

XD

Então, a Fic vai ter mais dois capítulos!

Agora, as reviews:

**Mari Veiga: **Ahhh, mas eu também ia fazer questão de ser Paty se fosse Filha do Ministro! XD Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Um beijo!

**Cristina: **Obrigada pelo comentário e por ter acompanhado a fic! É isso aí! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

**Lara M.: **É, mas ele sabe se livrar delas também, não acha? (risos)

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **É verdade, quando tive a idéia da trilogia, não achei que fossem querer, pulei de alegria quando vi que todos concordaram! Espero que não tenha tido nenhum problema para ler este capítulo, querida! Beijos!

**Rk-Chan: **Ah, te dei mais! ;D

**Barbara:** Obrigada! Dê uma passadinha na Sete Minutos No Paraíso, porque também a atualizei hoje!

**Paty Felton: **Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado deste também! Um beijoo!

**Paola Lee:** Tava fula, mas quem não estaria, não é? Beijos!

**Re Tonks: **Er… Tudo bem que eu não consigo ver uma ligação com um sorvete e uma NC XD Mas, talvez, na segunda parte, nessa, por enquanto, não me veio nenhuma idéia, não! (risos) ;D Espero que tenha gostado e suas reviews são o máximo! Sempre rio com elas:D

**Kit Kat –Nina-: **É, acho que ele se fez perdoar, e você? Bom, espero por outra review!

**Princesa Chi: **Bom, me esforcei para que fosse fofinha, mas, de mid, Chi: você chorou, querida? XD Beijos!

**Gabiiii: **Ah, mas ela já perdoou pelo jeito, né:D

**Nanny D.: **Se resolveram! Aeee! O Capítulo está um pouco maior!

**Hera3304: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado da reconciliação!

**Megami-San:** Obrigada pela sua "passada rápida"! Espero que este capítulo também esteja fofo!

Beijos imensos.

Gii


	17. Bilhetes

**Capítulo 17 – Bilhetes**

"_Querido **Collin**, _

_Eu vou contar para você, porque sei que é piradinho, assim como eu, mas o que você acha do meu plano? _

_Vou pedir ao meu pai um Guarda-Costas, de modo que eu não precise mais andar com uma escolta atrás de mim – somente um cara – e, de algum jeito, vou convencer esse cara a deixar que eu fique com o Draco sem contar ao meu pai..._

_Você acha muito louco? _

_Espero por sua carta._

_**Gina**"_

"_Querida **Gina**, _

_Collin me mandou uma carta sobre um Guarda-Costas e Draco Malfoy... Não entendi bulhufas, mas, enfim..._

_Conseguiu convencer seu pai sobre o guarda-costas? Eu acho uma idéia maravilhosa! _

_Embora, claro, ainda não tenha entendido muito bem os fundamentos dela... _

_Um beijo e esperando por uma resposta,_

_**Luna**"_

"_Querida** Gina**, _

_A idéia é magnífica! _

_Eu mesmo não pensaria em algo tão... estrambólico! _

_Que idéia maravilhosa! _

_Claro que, se seu Guarda-Costas for gay, não se esqueça que você tem um amiguinho lindo e solteiro: EU! _

_Me mande cartas com notícias, está bem? _

_Beijinhos, _

_**Collin**" _

"_**Gina**, _

_Aquele seu amigo esquisito do Collin acabou de me mandar uma carta... É verdade? _

_Digo, essa história do plano e tudo? _

_Carinho, _

_**D.M.**" _

"_Querida **Luna, **_

_O Collin não tem trava na língua, mesmo. _

_Bem, então, lembra que eu te contei sobre o Draco e eu? _

_Bem, nós voltamos no Baile! _

_E eu ainda não sei como contar para Papai que estamos juntos, mas não esquente, eu vou dar um jeito! _

_O Guarda-Costas seria, mais ou menos, um jeito para, você sabe... _

_Despistá-lo por um tempo. _

_Um abraço, _

_**Gina**"_

"_**COLLIN!**_

_Você quer morrer, é? _

_Contou para todo mundo do meu plano!_

_Até para o Draco! _

_Merlim, e eu ainda vou ter que dizer que é verdade, e ele vai dizer que é uma idéia retardada e tals... _

_Bom, ou ele apóie. _

_Reze para que seja a segunda, está me ouvindo? _

_E, sim... Sim, sim, sim! _

_Pedi para o meu pai! _

_Pare de me ligar à cada dez minutos para perguntar a resposta, porque eu ainda não sei o que ele resolveu! E, aliás, sim, o sapato azul da Versace combina com a sua bolsa da Gucci. Você tem certeza sobre essa idéia de cantor traveco de cabaré?_

_Beijos, _

_**Gina**" _

"_Oi, **Draco**, _

_É... Bem... Pois é. _

_Foi uma idéia que eu tive... _

_Quero dizer, você sabe... para adiar um pouquinho... _

_Bom, de qualquer modo, só falta descobrir o que meu pai resolveu sobre o Guarda Costas_

_Saudades, _

_**G.W.**"_

"_Ai, ai..._

_O que dizer de você?_

_Tão estressadinha!_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu contei para algumas pessoas, grande coisa! _

_Amiga, isso é um filme romântico ao vivo! _

_Todo mundo – tudo bem, não todo mundo, pouca gente, umas dez, quinze... vinte, no máximo! – está super do seu lado! _

_Quero dizer, uma história super comovente! _

_E pensar que vocês se odiavam na escola e agora são tão grudados um nos outros que parecem gêmeos siameses. _

_Bom, enfim, recebeu a resposta do seu pai? _

_Já faz um bom tempo que você pediu!_

_Uma semana? Duas? _

_Ansioso pela sua resposta, _

_**Collin**_

_P.S.: Ora, querida, sobre ser dançarino de cabaré, apenas juntei o útil ao agradável"_

"_**Gina**, _

_Que a força esteja com você! _

_Haverá um encontro para **Bruxos Amantes de Star Wars** no Beco Diagonal dia 27/06! _

_Esperamos por você para se unir à nossa luta! _

_**Carmencita **_

_Responsável pelos Eventos _

_P.S.: Você poderia vir como o Darth Vader? Já tem muitas princesas Leias."_

"_**Gina**! _

_Você está me matando de curiosidade, amiga! _

_Seu pai já decidiu alguma coisa? _

_Me responde! _

_**Collin**"_

"_**Gina** do Céu! _

_Onde você está e por que não responde minhas cartas?_

_Estou roendo minhas unhas esmaltadas, por sua culpa, sua vadia! _

_Responde logooo! _

_**Collin**" _

"_Você só pode estar pirada, não é? _

_Como assim 'um Guarda-Costas'? _

_Até se fosse uma, mas, nãããão... é um!_

_E se... e se acontece alguma coisa que nós não podemos prever? _

_Não te apoio nessa decisão, Coelhinha. _

_Sinceramente. _

_Como se já não tivéssemos problemas o suficiente. _

_**D.M.**" _

"_**COLLIN** seu desgraçado! _

_Eu não disse?_

_Draco brigou comigo! _

_E feio! _

_Disse que não me apóia! _

_E desculpe-me se eu não respondi a porcaria da sua carta! _

_Eu estava um pouco ocupada. Num evento. É. Não quero falar sobre isso agora. _

_Não, meu pai ainda não me respondeu! _

_E eu não quero forçá-lo, ele deve estar pensando ainda, no entanto, conversei com a minha mãe e ela pareceu comprar a idéia!_

_Enfim, de que adianta? _

_Draco já disse que não é à favor:(_

_Beijinhos, _

_**Gina**" _

"_**Draco**, _

_Eu sei que você acha a idéia péssima, mas eu não vejo outra solução! _

_Se nós conseguirmos que esse Guarda Costas fique do nosso lado, poderemos nos ver com mais freqüência do que umas saídas escondidas para os lugares mais mal freqüentados, já que nos bem, todo mundo que conhecemos rondam! _

_Eu quero mais do que isso! _

_O que te irrita tanto na idéia de um Guarda-Costas? _

_Sinceramente, não te entendo. _

_**G.W.**" _

"_**Gininha**, _

_Que bom que sua mãe comprou a idéia! _

_E, claro, o Draquinho deve estar estranhando, mas vai se habituar com a idéia quando perceber que vocês vão ficar mais tempo juntos e tal... _

_Além do mais, não é como se vocês fossem esconder para sempre o romance do seu pai, não é? _

_Quero dizer, seria loucura. _

_Uma loucura incrivelmente romântica..._

_Ah, deixa só eu comentar isso com a Mônica, do RP! _

_Ela vai morrer de inveja! _

_Hahahaha! _

_Aliás, onde você estava que não respondeu minha carta, falando nisso? _

_Beijinhos, _

_**Collin**" _

"_**Gina**, _

_Me preocupa que você se apaixone por esse outro, oras. _

_Isso é tão óbvio. _

_Não foi assim com a gente? _

_**D.M.**" _

"_**COLLIN**! _

_O Draco tá com medo que eu me apaixone pelo Guarda-Costas! _

_Hahahahaha_

_Bom, de qualquer jeito, hoje meu pai falou que quer falar comigo amanhã._

_O que será que ele decidiu? _

_Um beijo imenso. _

_**Gina**" _

"_**Draco,**_

_Você é mesmo um idiota, não é? _

_Não é só porque ele vai ficar comigo o dia inteiro e, provavelmente, vai ter um muque do tamanho do Everest que eu vou me apaixonar por ele! _

_Não seja infantil, por favor. _

_Beijos, _

_**G.W.**_

_P.S.: Vai passar aqui hoje?"_

"_**Gininha**, _

_Só se você fosse uma anta para trocar qualquer cara do mundo pelo Malfoy gostoso! _

_Amiga, eu dava meu mundo para ele virar gay. _

_OK, sei que você não goste que eu fale isso, mas é verdade!_

_Ansiosa para conversar com o papai? _

_Beijinhos, _

_**Collin**"_

"_Muito engraçado. _

_Haha. _

_Me matando de rir aqui. _

_E..._

_Só para o caso de você não perceber, eu fui irônico._

_Ah, e, sobre hoje à noite, sinto muito, mas não vai dar: vou ter uma reunião._

_Fica para a próxima? _

_Talvez seu Guarda-Costa possa preencher o vazio... _

_**D.M.**"_

"_**Collin**,_

_Estou ansiosa, sim. _

_Mas, sei lá..._

_Tenho quase certeza de que esse Guarda Costas vai trazer mais confusão do que solução, para a minha vida. _

_Bom, agora vou dormir, boa noite!_

_Amanhã te conto tudo! _

_**Gina**"_

"_**Luna**, _

_Desculpa a demora para responder, mas soube que você foi para a França! _

_Amanhã vou ter as novidades, mando uma carta sem falta avisando o que aconteceu! _

_Um beijo imenso e boa sorte com os franceses, _

_**Gina**"_

"_**Draco**, _

_Vou dormir agora. _

_Amanhã vou ter noticias para te dar. _

_Boa noite. _

_E boa sorte, na reunião. _

_Beijos, _

_**Coelhinha**" _

"_Boa noite. _

_Beijos, _

_**Pan**" _

**Continua...**

**N/A: O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É O ÚLTIMO E NÓS CONHECEREMOS O MISTERIOSO GAURDA-COSTAS DA GINA!**

Hauihauiahiuah

Agora, as reviews:

**Bárbara: **Espero não ter demorado:D E espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Bethy Potter: **Bom, aí você se bate com a Gina, se ela deixar, pode pegar o Draquinho para você! Hauhaiua Ainda bem que você gostou da idéia da trilogia! XD Beijoos!

**Fini Felton: **É verdade, escaparam por muito pouco! Aí está o novo capítulo!

**Srta. Malfoy: **Aí está a atualização! Beijos!

**LariMalfoy: **Bom, mas se bota no lugar do Draco, tadinho, deve ter mó medo da família Weasley! HUAHiuahIUH Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo:D

**Gabiii: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo:D Espero que tenha gostado deste também!

**Mari Veiga: **Ah, pode até ser que só vai ter mais dois capítulos, mas ambém tem que ver pelo lado que vai ser uma trilogia:D Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

**Princesa Chi: **haiuahiauh Ainda bem que você gostou, amiga! Amei escrever esse capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado deste também! Beijos!

**Thaty: **Obrigada por acompanhá-la! Espero que tenha gostado do penúltimo capítulo:D

**Lara M.: **AHIUhaiuHAIH Acho que ninguém consegue ficar muito tempo bravo com um loiro maravilindo desses!

**Rk-chan: **Ele é mesmo um fofo! Ai ai (babando) hauihaiuah Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Dessinha McGuiller: **Espero que seja o número 2, mas se for a 1 eu também entendo! Haiuhaiuahuia Aiaiaiai... Eu dava minha vida para ter um Draquinho para mim! xD

**Kit Kat –Nina-: **Aí está a fic e é verdade, Draquinho show de bola! ;D

Beijos imensos e, por favor, reviews!

Ou nada de último capítulo!

Beijos,

Gii


	18. O GuardaCostas

**Capítulo 18 – O Guarda-Costas**

_TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM_

O despertador toca e Gina levanta de um pulo com o pensamento _'é hoje!'_ entalado na garganta.

Claro que estava cada vez menos incentivada com seu plano, já que sabia que, se o mesmo desse certo, teria que convencer Draco de que era uma boa idéia.

Mesmo assim, se veste rapidamente e desce para tomar café, encontrando com a mãe sentada à mesa, comendo panquecas com melado, enquanto o pai bebericava o café.

"Bom dia!", quase berra Gina, animada.

"Bom dia", respondem os dois, sem levantarem os olhos.

"Então, dormiram bem?", perguntou Gina.

Molly e Arthur trocam olhares tensos.

"Foi uma noite...", começou Arthur, sem saber o que dizer "Complicada"

"Vocês discutiram, pelo jeito", concluiu Gina, sentindo a ansiedade esvaindo.

"Bem...", fez Molly, cortando um pedaço da panqueca e enfiando-a na boca.

"Querida, conversamos sobre o Guarda Costas e eu e sua mãe...", um barulho fez-se ouvir por debaixo da mesa, então Arthur deu uma gemida de dor "E, bem, _eu_ não acho que seja uma boa idéia!"

"Mas... por quê?", perguntou Gina, sentindo-se arruinada.

Seu primeiro plano falha tão completa e terrivelmente que ameaça até mesmo levar o casamento de seus pais com ele.

Ela era um gênio...

"Ora, não é seguro! E se confiarmos você na mão da pessoa errada?", pergunta ele, por fim.

"Ora, papai. Tenho certeza que o senhor pode escolher alguém de sua confiança para tanto!", acrescenta Gina, rapidamente "Eu só quero poder sair sem um exército atrás de mim!"

Arthur parece pesar os prós e os contras da idéia da filha, enquanto Molly lança-lhe um olhar vitorioso.

"Hehem", faz, sorrindo "Eu me dei à liberdade de escolher por um que eu julgo muito confiável, Arthur, e eu te disse isso na noite passada. É um bom rapaz."

Gina revira os olhos.

'Bom rapaz' para sua mãe, geralmente significa rapazes que nasceram e cresceram em famílias que o encheram de livros de etiqueta até a goela e que eram tão cavalheiros que chegava a enojar a mais romântica das garotas.

Com exceção, claro da senhora Weasley presente à mesa.

Arthur olha da mulher para a filha, e suspira, vencido.

"Está bem, quem é o Escolhido?", pergunta Arthur, jogando as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

Molly sorriu e apertou a mão da filha, que deu um sorriso falso.

Estava dando tudo _tão _errado!

Quero dizer, carinhas certinhos e cheio de etiquetas são os que mais demoram para serem persuadidos a quebrar as regras e, normalmente, nem mesmo aceitam suborno.

"_Droga, Draco estava certo! Desde o começo! Foi uma péssima idéia! Péssima!"_, pensava a ruiva, revoltada consigo mesma.

"Oras, _eu_ já o escolhi", a voz de Molly, vitoriosa, fez-se ouvir "Mas não creio que ele já tenha chego. Combinei com ele às nove horas! Virgínia, amor, eu não disse que tinha gostado da idéia?", perguntou Molly, sorrindo "Fabulosa, na verdade, e a solução para nossos problemas...", Gina olhou para Molly, em estado de choque. A mãe parecia meio... maníaca? "Quero dizer, assim você vai parar de tentar fugir, certo?"

Gina corou furiosamente.

Então era para isso que a mãe queria tanto o Guarda Costas.

Para que ela não fosse mais tão rebelde.

"Mãe... será que eu posso ir para o meu quarto, um pouquinho?", pede, sem jeito.

"Claro!", sorri a senhora Weasley, enquanto volta a comer sua panqueca, bem mais feliz do que há cinco minutos atrás.

Gina subiu as escadas correndo e se jogou em sua cama, não antes de fechar a porta e trancá-la à chave, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e, sem pensar direito, começou a rabiscar um bilhete.

"_**Draco**, _

_Você estava certo desde o principio! _

_A idéia é péssima!_

_Minha mãe vai escolher o Guarda Costas! _

_Com certeza ele vai ser um idiota, metido, e, com certeza, não vai nem mesmo aceitar subornos! _

_Nossa vida acabou, e é tudo culpa minha. _

_Sinto muito, Draco! _

_Sério. _

_Arrependida, _

_**G.W.**" _

Ficou deitada na cama esperando por alguma resposta, e, também, implorando para que a mãe não surgisse em sua porta, avisando que o traste que ela mesma tinha tido o cuidado de escolher estava esperando por ela.

No entanto, não teve nenhuma sorte.

Mal havia se deitado e fechado os olhos, tentando fingir que tudo aquilo era um pesadelo e arrependendo-se de não ter ouvido Draco, sua mãe bate com suavidade à porta.

"Gina, querida, o Guarda Costas já chegou!"

XxXxX

Gina saiu com a cara amarrada e decepcionada consigo mesmo.

Era de se esperar que, conseguindo o que queria, fosse ficar feliz e, além do mais, foram poucas as vezes que seu pai havia atendido seus pedidos.

E, agora que ela conseguia um grande passo – diminuir uma escolta por um único homem -, não estava nem um pouco satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Querida, por que está tão chateada?", perguntou a senhora Weasley, sorridente, enquanto andava balançando o corpanzil para os lados.

"Não é nada, mamãe!", e sorriu "Obrigada por ter conseguido arrumar isso para mim!"

"Claro, sem problemas!", sorriu "Além do mais, você já tem dezenove anos, está mesmo na hora de não ser mais tão protegida e viver sua vida, não é?"

Gina sorriu.

"Obrigada, mãe!", a abraçou a mulher, aconchegando-se contra os braços carinhosos e protetores da mãe.

XxXxX

Gina tentou se acalmar, mas, ao ver todos os irmãos sentados à mesa, fitando-a com curiosidade, corou e sentiu-se ainda mais arrependida.

"_Que beleza, meu primeiro plano dá certo e eu mal consigo me sentir satisfeita... ainda mais agora, que todos os meus irmãos vão ver o desastre total que mamãe deve ter contratado. Até porque, como bem a conheço, deve ainda por cima ter escolhido um daqueles caras bem grudentos, que não vão me deixar nem mesmo ir até o banheiro sozinha!"_, pensou uma voz revoltada em sua cabeça.

"Gina!", foi Rony quem a chamou "Soube que você pediu por um Guarda Costas! Mandou bem!", piscou ele, rindo "Só não vai cair no clichê de se apaixonar por ele, como naqueles filmes trouxas idiot... Ai, Mione!", resmungou o ruivo, massageando a área que a morena havia chutado, por debaixo da mesa.

"_Eu_ gosto desses filmes trouxas idiotas!", esbravejou ela.

TPM.

Ou, possivelmente, a terrível era dos 4 meses.

Gina deu um sorrisinho, enquanto era empurrada para o imenso jardim da mansão pela mãe. Seu pai já estava lá fora, assim como um carro preto lindo e...

Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que:

Dean?

O cara que Draco Malfoy mais odiava ia ser seu Guarda Costas?

Hahahaha!

Se era uma missão difícil antes, agora acabara de se tornar algo impossível.

Gina ficou tão desesperada que quis chorar.

"Bom dia, senhorita Weasley!", cumprimentou o homem, com uma leve reverência.

"Bom dia", muxuxou Gina, em resposta.

Dean era, de fato, muito bonito.

Claro que era, pelo menos, uns dez anos mais velho – mas isso fazia dele um homem de 29 anos, não um velho de 80 – e mulheres morreriam para receber um olhar dele: cabelos castanhos e olhos claros brilhantes e sóbrios.

"Creio que...", Gina limpou a garganta, tentando fazer uma voz animada "O senhor é o meu Guarda Costas!"

Isso era ainda pior.

Se um _mauricinho_ dificilmente seria convencido, Dean não deixaria que ela ficasse em paz com Draco nem sob a Maldição Imperius.

"_Hahaha! Eu sempre fodo com tudo! É ÍNCRÍVEL!"_, uma voz agoniada berrou em sua mente.

Dean fitou-a, e depois balançou a cabeça.

"Não. _Ele_ é.", e apontou para dentro do carro.

Gina viu apenas uma silhueta e olhou para a mãe, confusa.

A mulher sorriu, satisfeita por ter conseguido satisfazer a filha.

Gina deu um sorriso falso de volta e caminhou, incerta, em direção ao carro.

Respirou fundo já imaginando o monstro que encontraria, até que a porta do motorista se abriu e ela parou em choque.

A respiração foi momentaneamente suspensa.

Ele saiu do carro e deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

"Eu disse que a idéia não era uma boa? Sinto muito, estava errado.", disse o loiro, dando um meio sorriso.

Gina sentiu o coração dando pontadas.

Amava tanto sua mãe naquele momento.

Claro!

A reunião!

Sua mãe tinha feito a reunião na noite anterior para escolher o Guarda Costas!

Gina voltou-se para a mãe, mas agora seu sorriso era sincero e agradecido.

"Mãe, obrigada! Papai!", e deu um abraço forte no ruivo gorduchinho que deu um sorriso encabulado.

"Ora, querida, tenho certeza que se o senhor Malfoy conseguiu te segurar por quatro dias, conseguirá por mais algum tempo!", piscou o pai, e Draco apenas deu um meio sorriso, em resposta "Claro que ele teve um pequeno aumento em seu salário para tanto, mas... se vai te deixar contente", sussurrou para Gina.

Gina deu um sorriso imenso e abraçou o pai, novamente.

"Não tem problema, pai! Só de não ter aquela tropa no meu pé, já foi bárbaro! Obrigada! Obrigada!", e encheu a bochecha do pai de beijos.

Quando Gina estava caminhando em direção ao Draco, sem conter o riso de felicidade, ouviu uma voz familiar:

"Gina-a-a-a-a-a-a!", e, quando Gina voltou-se viu Hermione sorrindo que nem boba.

Correu para ela, mas, antes que conseguisse falar qualquer coisa, a morena a abraçou.

"Boa sorte! Foi super difícil mostrar para sua mãe que _ele_ era a melhor opção, então, faça bom proveito!", sussurrou a amiga.

"Você ajudou?", perguntou Gina, perplexa, abraçando a amiga com mais força.

"Claro, né? Ou você acha que eu não percebi nada na cozinha, no dia do baile? Sinceramente, Gina!", repreendeu Hermione "Vocês foram muito descuidados!"

"Mione! Nós estávamos brigando!", riu Gina, e Hermione a acompanhou.

"Aliás, tome mais cuidado, eu precisei ficar a noite inteira para que Rony passe de desconfiar de vocês dois!", riu a amiga e a abraçou de novo "Agora, vai aproveitar o que é seu, amiga!"

Gina sorriu e correu para o carro.

"Mãe, pai, agora eu vou para a casa do Collin! Volto para o almoço, acho!", mentiu a ruiva, pulando para dentro do carro, enquanto os pais sorriam, satisfeitos.

Nunca haviam visto a filha tão feliz!

"Puxa, e pensar que só era preciso lhe dar um pouco mais de liberdade...", murmurou a senhora Weasley, limpando os olhinhos úmidos com um lencinho.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho.

XxXxX

Gina inclinou um pouco o banco do passageiro e fitou o céu azul e com algumas poucas nuvens brancas.

"Gina?", chamou o loiro, e Gina sorriu, maravilhada.

Era verdade.

E era _seu_ plano.

Só seu.

E estava dando maravilhosamente certo!

"Hm", fez ela, para mostrar que estava ouvindo.

"Eu sinto muito pelo o que te disse. Sua idéia foi maravilhosa", sorriu ele.

Gina voltou o banco na posição normal e soltou o cinto, depois, aproximou sua boca da orelha de Draco e disse:

"Nhaa... pede desculpas"

Draco fez uma cara enojada.

"Malfoys nunca se desculpam", recitou.

"E também não costumam namorar Weasleys", acrescentou, rindo.

"Nem gostar de coelhos", disse, sério, mas Gina sabia que estava brincando.

"Mas também não costumam ser legais, como você é", aconchegou-se no ombro dele.

"Embora, sejamos lindos", acrescenta ele, tirando uma risadinha da ruiva.

Gina revirou os olhos e se afastou, aconchegando-se contra o acento de couro.

"Vamos, motorista! Me leve até o Collin!"

Draco ficou emburrado.

"Nosso primeiro encontro sério, e você quer ir ver o Collin? Ele vai ficar dando em cima de mim, não quero", emburrou-se o loiro.

"Onde, então?", riu-se Gina.

"Hum... Eu tive uma idéia", piscou o loiro, e jogou o celular no colo da ruiva.

"Para que isso?"

"Liga para o seu pai e diz que, talvez, você vá voltar bem tarde hoje", disse o loiro, apertando o freio e esperando para que ela fizesse a ligação.

"Para onde vamos?", perguntou, curiosa.

"Hum... para um hotel aí", disse ele, com um meio sorriso.

Gina inclinou-se e tocou o nariz de Draco com o seu.

"Você é um depravado, Draco Malfoy", sussurrou, fazendo o loiro dar outro daqueles meio sorrisos sexys dele.

"Você é uma coelha, Weasley. Não deveria nem falar e, aliás, pelo o que eu saiba...", começou ele, mas Gina o interrompeu.

"Nããããão... Não quero ouvir suas piadinhas agora", murmurou ela, aproximando um pouco mais seus lábios dos dele.

"E o que você quer fazer?", perguntou ele, entrando no joguinho.

Gina deu uma risadinha, quando ele a puxou para um beijo longo.

Ainda melhor do que o da cozinha.

Melhor do que todos os outros juntos.

Estavam juntos agora.

**Fim? **

**N/A: **MEW DEWS!

Amei o capítulo!

Que é isso!

Tudo bem, alguns de vocês mataram a charada, droga! (emburrada)

Mas tudo bem...

Gente, acabou!

Então, vocês querem matar a vontade? Ou atiçá-la?

**A FILHA DO MINISTRO II**

"_Gina e Draco continuam juntos, mas agora têm um novo obstáculo pela frente: Arthur Weasley está disposto a casar sua filha!" _

Isso mesmo!

Agora a Gina e o Draco vão ter que cuidar para burlar todos os planos e encontros que o pai de Gina vai armar para ela!

Espero que vocês me acompanhem na continuação! ;D

Agora, as reviews:

**LariMalfoy: **Aí está o último! (chorando) Cara, como eu amo essa fic. T.T

**Luiza Holmes: **UAU! Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado do fim da fic! ;D

**Bárbara: **hauiahiauhaiuhaiuah Eles são lindos mesmo juntos! Um beijo! ;D

**Rk-chan: **Pan pansexual! Hauhaiuahuiah Espero que tenha gostado do fim, me manda uma review, ok? Beijoos!

**Dani Sly: **Bom, aqui vai o momento vexame: nunca vi STAR WARS. T.T Mas dizem que é bom, então... hauiahuia Espero que tenha gostado do fim da fic! ;D Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Thaty: **haiuahiauha ia ser difícil ser o Harry, já que ele morreu na guerra! HIUAHuihauHAUiahuHUI Mas espero que tenha gostado do fim! Beijos!

**Re Tonks: **E então? O que achou do Guarda Costas? XD Beijos!

**Stra Malfoy: **Não demorei, né? Acabou:'(

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **haiuahuiaaih Você pediu e aconteceu, hum? Hauihauiahauh Espero que tenha gostado da fic! ;D

**Fini Felton: **Aí está o último capítulo! Espero que goste!

**Lara M.: **Gostou do "novo" Guarda Costas?

**Mari Veiga: **Ah, mas agora você lembrou que vai ter a continuação, né? XD Gostou do final?

**Ana Raquel: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo viajado! Haiuhauiah Então, espero que o fim tenha te cativado!

**Kis Kat –Nina-: **Já atualizei! ;D

**Princesa Chi: **Sim, sim! O Pan é de pansexual! Haihauia Achei propício! ;D Gostou do final, baby:D

**Bethy Potter: **AIN QUE DROGA! U.u Você matou a charada, sua chata:P Era para ser surpreendente, e virou clichê. T.T Odiei. Hauiahiuaha Brincando! ;D Conto com você para o próximo capítulo!

**Jad' Malfoy: **;D Que bom que você matou! Posso contar com você para a continuação da fic?

É isso gente!

**MAIS UMA COISA: A CONTINUAÇÃO VAI DEMORAR UM POUCO PARA SAIR:( SORRY! **

Espero que continuem acompanhando minhas outras fics!

**7 Minutos no Paraíso – D/G – **Gina está em detenção com cinco alunos da Sonseria. O que poderia ser pior do que isso?

**Conseqüências – D/G – **Gina fica grávida de Draco em seu último encontro, e, então, ele reaparece! E agora?

**Os Segredos de Virgínia Weasley – **Em um ataque de pânico, uma certa ruiva conta todos os seus segredos para ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Pior: ele só é o dono da empresa em que ela trabalha!

**Para Sempre Nós Dois – R/Hr – **Em uma amizade, é preciso muito para superar uma briga, e ainda mais, para superar um beijo!

**Se Fosse Verdade – **D/G – Gina está em estado de espírito e a única pessoa com quem consegue se comunicar é com Draco Malfoy!

**Bilhetes** – **D/G** – Gina e Luna trocam bilhetes sobre suas vidas e muitas novidades podem aguardá-las.

Um beijo e vou sentir muita falta de escrever essa fic:'(

Amoooooo demais vocês!

Obrigada por terem acompanhado!

Gii


End file.
